


A Light in the Dark

by lunabelle



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, On the Run, Romance, Salem Witch Trials, Sexual Content, Smut, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-31 06:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12676365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunabelle/pseuds/lunabelle
Summary: When Andy Dwyer stumbles upon a young woman in the woods, alone, naked and hurt, he does what any good person would do and takes her in. Little does he realize she's on the run, and from that moment on her life is in his hands.





	1. A Witch From the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this in secret for a while now. Just an idea I had for an AU that I've been putting together over the last few months, based off the Salem Witch Trials of the 1690s.
> 
> I did my very best to make most of the language accurate for the time period and researched the trials for proper facts, so I hope it pays off. ;)

The woods were quiet. It was the type of stillness that made the typical person uneasy. The air was damp, cold and sharp on the skin, like tiny little shards of ice every time the wind blew. The sun was barely up.

Andy Dwyer moved quietly. It was one thing that most people never understood about him given his size. His crossbow remained clutched in his right hand, held securely by his side as he followed the deer. While the average Pawneean was probably getting ready to start a day filled with work, farming and other boring things, he was out here doing this. It certainly wasn’t a bad situation to be in.

The way ahead was a mix of bushes and brambles, roots and branches creating a natural maze of sorts as he did his best to keep track of the animal’s path. Andy was fairly good at tracking, which was something he’d learned from his father from the time he was old enough to walk.

A snap from about fifty feet ahead and to the left made him turn sharply. He raised the bow, ready to strike, creeping forward on practiced feet. He knew just where to shoot so the animal didn’t suffer. He wasn’t that type of hunter.

Just as he saw the tail of the buck disappear around some bushes, another anomaly caught his eye. There was a human’s foot sticking out from under the brushes, around the side of a large tree trunk. Andy’s heart pounded as he approached, crossbow at the ready. Slowly, very slowly, he moved, pushing aside the leaves and branches with his free hand until the rest of the body came into view.

It was a young woman. His eyes went wide and he felt the breath leave his chest when he saw all of her. She was lying in the grass completely naked, her hands bound tightly in front of her with the cords digging into her skin. She was bruised, scratched all over, gagged at the mouth with a dirty piece of cloth…and she was unconscious.

 _Or dead,_ he thought.

The buck long forgotten, he put down his weapon and knelt down beside her, reaching out a shaky, hesitant hand to feel for some sort of pulse. He carefully pushed aside her messy, black hair, shining in the light of the sun, to press two fingers to her neck.

 _There,_ he realized. There was a heartbeat, but it was faint.

He pulled his knife out of his belt and cut the ropes around her hands, where they fell limp to the ground, leaving behind deep red gashes in her skin. Then, he untied her gag and tossed the cloth aside.

Andy looked around, trying to see if anyone else was here. Maybe her captor saw him and ran off before he’d finished with her? Why was she gagged and bound? More importantly, why was she naked? His heart continued to batter his chest as he tried not to stare. She was thin, her olive skin smooth and nearly perfect had it not been for the scratches. Her mouth was slightly open from the gag, but she had two deep pink lips that were full and beautiful, much like the rest of her face. Andy felt strange staring like this, but he was human. He was a young man. It was difficult not to. So instead, he took off his woolen coat and covered her with it before gently shaking her shoulder.

“Hello?” he said, uncertainly. “Can you…um…hear me?”

There was no response, not even a grunt or a groan. He looked around one more time and decided that no one was there, and if they were, they certainly weren’t coming. He slung his weapon over his shoulder. Then, carefully, he lifted her into his arms. Making sure his coat was keeping her warm, Andy turned and headed back the way he came.

 

He placed her in his bed as soon as he had returned to the cabin. A tiny part of him knew this might be a mistake. She was a complete stranger. Maybe she was sick, and he was about to doom himself to the same illness. Whatever it was, he was sure no one in town would approve of it. Then he remembered that their opinion meant literally nothing to him. That’s why he moved out here in the first place, after all. All that mattered was that she was hurt, she was alone, and he wasn’t going to leave her to die. So, trying his best to remember what his mother had done whenever he had turned up with a scraped knee, he set to work.

He soaked a clean cloth in soapy warm water and took to washing her cuts. She had them all over, from her neck down to her legs. The largest ones were from her restraints, which he took extra time and care with. By now, the skin around the cuts had bruised an ugly shade of purple. He had no idea whatsoever if this was the right thing, but little by little the dried blood washed away and her skin started to look better, so he kept going.

As he cleaned her, Andy couldn’t help but wonder what her story was. Where did she come from in the first place? She didn’t so much as stir as he worked, the only sounds she emitted being tiny little breaths as her chest rose and fell. Over an hour had passed since he’d brought her to his home, and no one had come looking for her.

Finally, after about thirty minutes more, Andy finished. He knew right away that none of his clothes would fit her. She was far too small. Instead, he grabbed as many quilts as he owned and piled them over the bed, tucking her between the sheets so she was warm and dry. Once that was done, he took his comb and gently ran it through her hair, if only to remove the tangles. Again, another thing he remembered his mother doing when she was alive. If there was one thing she’d hated, it was when her son looked messy.

Andy stood back and looked at her, the strange girl in his bed. He had no idea what he’d gotten himself into, but now all he could do was wait.

 

The sky outside had darkened considerably when Andy heard her stirring. He’d been preparing the meat from yesterday’s hunt, his hands bloody and wet from the gruesome work. It was his least favorite part of the process—aside from killing the animal, of course—but it had to be done. Now, his ears trained to listen for even the slightest sounds, he hurried back into his bedroom.

The young woman was sitting up in his bed, her eyes wide, dark and terrified. The quilts lay discarded on the floor, pulled off in a panicked hurry. Her chest was heaving with heavy, frightened breaths. When she saw Andy, she jumped and tried to back up and away from him.

“No, no! It’s all right!” he said hurriedly, holding his hands out. He realized pretty quickly what a mistake that was. It looked like he’d just murdered someone. The woman’s eyes got even wider and she scrambled out of the bed in a hurry, looking for a way out. “Shit,” Andy cursed. “No, I swear, this isn’t what it looks like! I’m a hunter, I’m cleaning the animal I killed—“

“Don’t touch me,” she said, her voice raspy and cracked as she circled him with her back to the wall, slowly inching toward the door. “Let me go, and I’ll leave. I promise, I won’t tell anyone what you did if you just let me go—“

“Wha-what I did?” he said, confused. “What do you mean?” His hands were still held out in front of him, as he slowly turned on the spot, matching her movements. “I-I don’t think I’m who you think I am…I’m Andrew…Dwyer. Andy Dwyer…and I found you in the woods this morning.”

She paused, her arms feeling the wall behind her for some sort of grasping point, but the door was still several feet away. Her eyes moved quickly, like she was trying to figure out a plan.

“Why did you bring me here?”

“You were tied up,” he said, slowly lowering his hands and wiping them on his pants. “You were bound and gagged…and cold. You were freezing. You had no clothes.”

It was only then that she seemed to realize she was naked. She looked down at herself and a blush crept up her cheeks, moving her hands to try to cover herself up.

Slowly, never breaking eye contact, Andy bent down and picked up one of the quilts, holding it out to her. “Here,” he said.

She took it from him, quickly wrapping it around herself like a robe. “Thank you,” she whispered.

They stood there silently, sizing each other up. Andy wasn’t sure what he should do. If he moved too quickly, she’d run and possibly hurt herself. He needed to try and find out who she was.

“What’s your name?” He tried to smile, to appear friendly. His parents always used to tell him he could make friends with anyone. All he had to do was talk to them for a minute.

She looked around the room until her eyes landed on his. They were big and dark brown, with a hardness to them that Andy rarely saw in women. “April,” she whispered.

“That’s a really pretty name,” he said honestly. “Do you know how you ended up in the woods like that? Do you…remember anything?”

“This is a trick,” April said.

“It’s not,” Andy said. “I swear, it’s not.” She stared at him, uncertain. Andy could tell she was trying hard to work out whether or not he was truly dangerous. He’d seen that look many times in animals while hunting.

“I was running,” April said slowly. “I escaped.”

“From who?” he asked, curious.

“The men from town…they tried to lock me up and I got away.”

Andy watched as April’s eyes became glassy, the tears building up in the corners as she tried to hold them in.

“It’s okay,” Andy took a step forward, and she flinched, flattening herself against the wall.

“Don’t touch me,” she said. “Please?” She licked her lips in desperation. “I’ll do anything you want, okay? I’ll…” she started to shake. “Just, please let me go. I won’t even tell anyone I was here or that you let me escape.”

Andy felt terrible and he didn’t even know what she’d done. The fear in her eyes was enough. “I’m not going to hurt you,” he assured her. “I’m not even going to touch you.”

“You’re one of them” she said, her voice shaking again. “You are, I know you are. They paid you to find me—“

“No!”

“I swear, I’m not what you think I am, all right?” April said softly. 

“What are you talking about?” Andy looked at her, his mouth open. “What aren’t you?”

“I have to leave,” she clutched the quilt to her body.

“If you want to go,” Andy gestured toward the door, “you can go. Just know that you _are_ safe here if you decide to stay.” Then, softer, “I wish you would stay.”

Maybe he’d said the magic words. Something about her demeanor changed then. Her body, which had been tense since he’d walked in, seemed to relax a bit.

“R-really?” she whispered.

“Of course,” he nodded.

She paused, watching him with narrowed eyes. “I’m…” She looked around. “Where am I, exactly?”

“My cabin,” he said, “in the woods of Pawnee, about five miles away from town.”

“Did anyone see you bring me here?”

“No one,” Andy shook his head. “I was hunting when I saw your leg sticking out from under the bushes. I waited a little while and no one else came looking for you.”

“What time is it?” April looked toward the darkened window.

“Nearly seven in the evening,” Andy said. “You’ve been here all day. I found you right as the sun came up.”

April nodded, mumbling something to herself. Then, at once, she seemed to deflate. Her shoulders went slack and she leaned back against the wall. Andy took another step forward, afraid she was going to pass out, but she only shook her head. “I’m so tired,” she sighed.

“You’re welcome to stay here and rest,” Andy said. “I mean, it’s getting dark out and I don’t know if it’s a good idea for you to go back out there alone. Especially if people are after you.” He looked at her wrists, the bruises standing out against her skin. “Why are they after you, by the way?”

April didn’t answer. “Andy?”

“Yes?”

“If it’s okay with you, I’d like to stay here for the night.”

“Well, yes, I mean, that’s what I just said,” he nodded.

“Do you have any clothes I can borrow? Maybe your wife has something I can wear, or—”

“I don’t have a wife,” he said.

“You don’t?” April looked confused.

“No.”

Well, that _was_ true. He didn’t have a wife…yet. He was supposedly promised to a girl from town. The Perkins family was one of the wealthiest in Pawnee, and their daughter was their pride and joy. Her father was mayor and highly respected by all. Andy never understood why they were so interested in him as a potential husband for her, but it could have something to do with his family. Then the accident happened and the engagement was put on hold. No one had pressured him since, but apparently, he and the Perkins girl were still getting married someday. 

Andy understood April’s confusion. It was common for any teenagers above the age of fifteen to be promised to someone, chosen by their own families, and then married off by the time they turned eighteen. At twenty-three years old, Andy was long overdue in the eyes of the town.

“Well, anything of yours will be fine, then,” April shrugged.

“Oh, hold on…” Andy turned and dug around in his spare dresser. It was the one that belonged to his parents, and the clothes were a bit old and worn, but something of his mother’s would surely do. At least April wouldn’t be naked. In the end, he decided on one of his mother’s dresses. It was made of soft cotton, it was clean, and it was long-sleeved to keep her warm. “Here, try this,” he held it out to her.

April dropped the quilt, and Andy tried his best to avert his eyes. She slipped the dress over her head and it trailed down to her ankles, the sleeves long enough so that some material dangled over her fingertips.

“Here,” Andy said, reaching out and rolling the cloth up on both arms. “Sorry I don’t have anything better for you. This belonged to my mother…she was a bit taller than you.”

“It’s okay,” she whispered, goosebumps erupting on her skin when his fingers brushed against her wrist. She looked around the tiny room. “Do you live alone?”

“Yes,” he nodded.

Then, April reached out and grasped his hands, catching him completely off guard. She held them up, almost like she was inspecting them. She turned them over, traced the lines of his palm, closed his fingers and opened them. The entire time, Andy watched her, mesmerized. She had a way about her, even in her state of fear and confusion, a kind of sultry, sexual aura about her. The way she bit her lip as she looked up at him, shy but with a hint of playfulness, made him uncomfortable in his pants. He had to pull his hands away.

“I’m sorry,” she said, smiling shyly at him.

“Um,” he swallowed. “April?”

“Mhm?”

He wanted to ask her a million questions. Somehow, he knew that was the last thing she needed at the moment. Instead, he moved toward the bedroom door and stepped out into the hallway. “Make yourself comfortable.”

“Thank you.”

 

Andy wasn’t sure when he’d fallen asleep that night. After he’d left April alone in his room, telling her to come find him if she needed food, water, or anything at all, he finished up the preparation of the deer carcass, stored the animal meat, and cleaned himself up. Then he dozed off on the spare feather mattress in his sitting room, and only woke when he heard the pounding on his door.

The first thing he did, even before he answered the door, was check in on April. He cracked open the bedroom door, careful not to make any noise. She was fast asleep, only her head visible above the warm quilts he’d supplied her with. Her face was peaceful. It was hard to believe this was the same girl who was ready to run for her life the night before.

The pounding continued. When he opened the front door, there were several men standing there. Three of them were carrying guns and the fourth was holding a long length of rope, securely coiled several times around his arm. All of them eyed him warily. None of them looked even remotely friendly. Andy stared at them suspiciously.

“Can I help you gentlemen?”

“We’re looking for someone,” the one holding the rope, said. “A girl about your age…thin, black hair…she escaped the authorities yesterday evening and we have reason to believe she came this way.”

Andy tensed, but stood his ground. “Why is she on the run?”

“She was scheduled to go to trial today,” one of the other men said. “She’s a witch, and once she’s found guilty she’ll be hanged.”

Andy couldn’t believe what he was hearing. _Hanged?_ They were going to kill her? _A witch?_

“No,” he said quickly. “I haven’t seen anyone like that. I hunt these woods all the time. It’s just me and the animals.”

“Hey,” the one in back said, “aren’t you that Dwyer boy?”

“That’s right…”

“I knew his father,” the man said to his friends. “He was a good man.”

“He was. Thank you, sir,” Andy nodded.

“You must miss him,” he said. “Tragic, what happened to him and his wife.”

“I miss them every day,” Andy said.

“Good lad,” the man said. “Well, if you catch sight of this girl let us know. We’ll be searching the area a little longer before we head back to town.”

“I will,” Andy lied.

“And whatever you do,” he added, pointing to Andy, “do not try to speak to her if you see her. She’ll bewitch you and nothing good will come of it.”

Andy watched them turn and march back through the woods. It was only when they were out of sight that he closed and bolted the door.

“Andy?”

Her voice made him spin around. April was standing in the doorway, clutching the wooden frame. Her hair was a mess, black tendrils curling just below her shoulders. Her skin was pale. She looked terrified.

“April,” he said quickly, hurrying to usher her back into the room. “Don’t, they could come back here—“ He proceeded to draw the curtains on each of the windows, making sure that no one else was around. Once that was done, the cabin was undoubtably darker, but there was no chance anyone could see inside.

“Who was that?” Her voice shook.

“They were looking for you,” Andy said. He stood in front of her, the closest they’d been since she’d woken up. Now that he got a look at her, he realized how short she was. Her head barely came up to his shoulders. “They…they said that…”

“They said I’m a witch,” she said sadly. “They said that I couldn’t be trusted. That I’m supposed to hang.”

“Yeah,” he said softly. “That’s what they said.”

April closed her eyes and took a deep breath, inhaling through her nose and out through her mouth. Andy watched as she did this several more times.

“April?”

“I can’t stay here,” she said suddenly. “You’re in danger as long as I’m here.”

“What?” Andy looked around. “No, you’re safe here, April. You don’t have to go anywhere! They’ll find you if you go out there! They said they’re going to be patrolling the woods—“

“Andy, they’ll kill you if they find out you’ve been sheltering me.”

“They’re not going to find out,” he said.

April looked panicked. She paced back and forth, biting her lip, her arms crossed. Every few seconds she would look up at him and look away. Finally, she faced him. 

“Aren’t you afraid of what they’ll do to you? To your family?”

Andy shook his head. “I don’t have a family. Even if I did, I still wouldn’t be afraid.”

“Why not?” She whispered the words, like they were two old friends sharing secrets. 

“Well, because protecting you is the right thing to do,” he said honestly. “It doesn’t matter that we just met, or if you really are a witch, which I doubt.”

“Why do you doubt that?”

“You’re too pretty to be a witch,” Andy said, and for the first time since they’d met he blushed. He could feel his face burn red. 

April smiled, a real genuine smile. It made her face light up, and at once Andy couldn’t stop looking at her. Maybe she was a witch after all.


	2. The Pond

“So,” Andy stuffed his hands in his pockets as he stared at April. “If you’re not a witch, why are they claiming that you are?”

It was hard, but not totally unbelievable, to imagine the woman before him spending any amount of time with the men and women in town. There was something about her that reminded him of himself, in that he preferred the solitude of the woods and the animals for company. He had a feeling she might too.

April sighed. “Do you know what a pagan is, Andy?”

“I mean, I’ve heard of them,” he shrugged. In truth, he knew only a little bit about them. He was taught for most of his life in school that pagans were bad and paganism was dangerous, though he never understood why. Whenever he asked, his parents would tell him to talk about something else and never speak of such things again. As he grew older, he learned a little more on his own. “You practice dark magic?”

“No,” she shook her head frustratedly. “The people in town call me a pagan like it’s a terrible thing, just because I don’t worship the same things you people do. I follow my own beliefs. I believe in the power of nature. I don’t adhere to the same ridiculous rules of love and marriage that most of the people we surround ourselves with do. That’s all,” she said. “I don’t cast spells and I don’t worship the devil. Although that’s precisely what this town thinks I do. So they call me ‘witch’ and make me out to be evil.”

“It sounds…complicated,” he smirked, not really understanding her.

“Well, it’s not that difficult to understand once you get a firm enough grasp on the concept,” she said. “I’m harmless, but everything I do is for myself and no one else. I believe this life should be enjoyed to the fullest, and that means I do as I please. Everyone seems to think that makes me horrible.”

“They didn’t believe you when you told them what you just told me?” Andy frowned. 

“No,” April said. “That damned Marcia Langman was the one who started it. She just can’t stand the fact that I refuse to go to church with the rest of this daft town or that I’m not married to some fool who’ll keep me pent up in my home to birth children and cook.”

“Marcia Langman? That horrible woman who scolds the children and berates any unmarried couples who so much as hold hands in public?” Andy knew of her. She was nosy, condescending and intrusive. No one really cared for her but for some reason she had enough of a pull with the public to keep them from kicking her out of town. 

“That’s the one,” April said. “She started telling people that she saw me casting spells and making potions in the woods, and she said that whenever I was around her she felt sick, like she couldn’t breathe and I was making her skin burn. It’s all lies. Before I knew it, I had men banging down my door and arresting me, telling me I was going to have a trial to prove either my innocence or my guilt. They took me from my family. Once we were out of eyesight of the house they tied me up, tore at my clothes until I was naked…I highly doubt they had plans to send me straight to court,” she said darkly.

“How did you get away?” Andy asked.

“They were taking me to the woods,” she said. “I believe it was that same group of men who came to the door a moment ago…they were distracted while they had me against a trunk of a tree, and I managed to stand because my legs were free. I made a run for it and didn't stop. I think I made it a good distance before they realized I was gone. The last thing I remember is passing out after a long, long time. I was exhausted and somehow I’d lost them.”

“You’re not a witch, though!” Andy said. “You’re a regular person! Just because you’re a little different from the other people in town doesn’t make you dangerous.”

She smiled at him. “Thank you. However, the last person they’ll believe is a twenty year old unmarried, anti-social woman over a forty-five year old, church-going married one like Marcia Langman.”

By now the sun had fully risen. It was hard to tell because the curtains were drawn, but Andy could see the glare sneaking in through the cracks. He stared at the woman before him, unsure what he could possibly do to help her and keep her safe other than hiding her there.

“Maybe I could talk to them,” Andy suggested. “They might listen to me.”

“Why you?” 

“Well, my family used to be pretty well known. My father was actually a judge back in the day. Before he and my mother died, anyway.”

“Sorry,” April said. “How did they die?”

“An accident,” he said, remembering the day he’d gotten the news like it was yesterday. He had been eighteen years old at the time and just moved out on his own. The men had come to his brand new home, their faces long and sad. Andy knew right away something was wrong before they had even spoken. “Their house caught fire in the middle of the night and they couldn’t get out in time.”

“I’m sorry,” April said, averting her eyes.

“Well,” Andy shrugged, “it was mostly from the smoke.”

“I’m sure they would be proud of you if they were still alive,” she added. “You seem to have made a nice life for yourself.”

“I hope so,” Andy said. “Anyway, enough about me…let’s focus on getting your name cleared.”

“Andy, I think it would be best if I lay low for a little while. Then I can just run away and start over in a new town. There’s nothing holding me here, anyway. Aside from my family, I suppose, but they would understand.”

“Are you sure?” he asked. “It’s no trouble.”

“They’ll never believe you,” she shook her head. “I’d rather them not know about me hiding out here.”

He wished she’d let him do more, but he was going to respect her choice. “All right,” he said.

As they stood in silence, Andy realized how hungry he was. In fact, April hadn’t eaten since she’d arrived either. She was probably starving.

“Would you like something to eat, at least?” he asked.

April bit her lip. “I can’t take your food,” she said.

“I’m a hunter,” Andy said. “I’m always finding more food. I have plenty in storage and I plan on going out for more this afternoon. Please eat with me? If you’re going to stay here I insist.” He smiled, just to let her know he was only half serious. He wouldn’t force her into anything she didn’t want.

“Fine,” she smiled. “I’ll warn you, I don’t eat meat.”

“Not a problem,” he said. “I have other things too.” He rummaged around his cupboards, pulling out bread and fruit and vegetables, all things he’d gotten from town. Meat was the only thing he got all on his own. “Is that a pagan thing, or…?”

“No, just my own choice,” she said.

“I see.”

Andy was pleased to see that she did indeed have somewhat of an appetite. Her time running away must have made her hungry, because she ate everything he put in front of her. The other thing he noticed was how delicately she moved her hands. He had a feeling her wrists were still causing her pain.

“Can I take another look?” he asked, reaching his hand out. “My mother used to be good at this type of thing, and I used to watch her work.”

April slowly held her arms out, wrists pointing upwards, staring at him as he gently inspected the cuts and bruises. The skin looked a lot better now than it did before, and Andy was glad there didn’t appear to be any signs of infection.

“They hurt,” she said softly, wincing when he touched a particularly angry bruise. “Ow!” She twisted her arm. 

“Sorry,” he said quickly. “Just making sure it doesn’t look strange or anything. I’m no physician, but I know enough about infection to know that this isn’t one…”

“Thank you,” she breathed, pulling her hands back into her lap. Andy watched as she tugged the dress sleeves down over her knuckles. “I’ll be fine, I think.”

“Listen, I’m heading into town today,” he said, pushing his plate away. “I have to get a few things, make a few trades…I can get you whatever you need while I’m there. Maybe some medicine?”

“No, thank you,” she shook her head.

“Are you certain?” he asked.

“Yes, I think I’ll just rest a little more today and head out sometime tomorrow.”

A tiny part of him, a part Andy didn’t fully understand, didn’t want her to leave. Even in the short time they’d known each other, he’d felt an attachment to her that he couldn’t comprehend.

“Oh,” he said. “Right, whatever you’d like.”

“Thank you again,” she said, standing to clear their dishes away. “By the way, don’t get used to this,” she smiled, gesturing to the table. “I told you, I’m no one’s wife.”

“Understood,” he laughed.

 

Andy set out for the main part of town not long after they’d eaten. It would take him most of the day to go there, do his business, and head home again, so he told April to stay inside and out of sight lest anyone come looking for her again.

Things appeared to be the same as usual. The men who usually worked building homes and shops were still busy, led by an older man Andy had only spoken to once or twice in passing. He was a man of few words, so most of their “conversation” consisted of head nods and wordless exchanges of deer meat for wood and lumber.

As he headed further into town, he passed by the church. Sure enough, Marcia Langman was leading a gaggle of women in some form of loud prayer, the lot of them looking just as confused as Marcia looked ridiculous. It brought to mind another thing Andy’s father always told him: _If you have to show it off like some sort of spectacle, it’s not really something you value._ He glared at the older woman, aware of the pain she’d intentionally caused April, and strode on.

“Andrew,” a voice called out to him.

Andy turned on the spot, and Mayor Perkins was making his way over, flanked by his wife and daughter, Ann.

“Good afternoon, sir,” Andy nodded to the man. “Ma’am…Miss,” he inclined his head to Mr. Perkins’ wife and daughter.

“Hello Andy,” Ann said, giving him a shy smile. “Nice to see you.”

“Listen, my boy,” Mr. Perkins placed a heavy arm over Andy’s shoulder, standing slightly on the tips of his toes to reach him. “We need to talk about this wedding.”

“I—“

“Please excuse us, darlings,” Mr. Perkins signaled to his wife and daughter, who quickly walked away to give them some privacy. “Now then… We understand that your parents’ untimely deaths were a terrible thing,” he said gravely. “However, it’s been several years now, and I like to think they’d have wanted their son to move on with life. My daughter isn’t getting any younger.”

“I understand, sir—“

“She’s twenty-one…almost past her peak childbearing years,” he added. “The Dwyer family is good stock, and I know you’re aware of my family’s history as well.”

“Right—“

“Well, I’d like to see this happen soon. Possibly next month, if all goes well.”

“Next month?” Andy said quickly.

“Correct,” Mr. Perkins said briskly. “Andrew, I’ll talk to you soon to go over details. I must get back to the family.” With that, he walked away to catch up with the women, leaving Andy to stand there with his mouth open.

No one seemed to take into consideration that maybe an arranged marriage wasn’t the right choice. For all these years, Andy had it as an offhand thought in the back of his mind. He never _had_ to give it much thought, because his parents were gone and they were the main reason this arrangement ever came about in the first place. The Perkins family had seemingly forgotten about him…or so he thought. Now, Andy was finally realizing just how much he _didn’t_ want this. Weren’t there any other men in town they could choose from?

He continued with his errands, lost in thought. He passed the schoolhouse, where the teacher, Ms. Knope, could be heard through the open windows going over the day’s lecture. Andy had spoken to her several times, but she was a bit older than him and they had little in common. She was always nice to him though, and always pleasant to everyone in town.

Just as he’d purchased some more bread and vegetables, he heard a commotion in the town square. A large crowd of people was gathered in the area where town meetings were occasionally held, and standing high up at the pulpit was Marcia Langman and her husband Marshall. With them were the four men who had come to Andy’s door earlier in the morning.

His heart pounding, he made his way over to listen.

“This woman is a danger to us all,” Marcia said, her shrill voice loud and carrying. “She’s a danger to our children, a danger to our homes…she’ll bewitch your husband and your sons, and they’ll disappear into the woods never to be seen again.”

“She’s a devil-worshipping monster, and she needs to be captured,” one of the men said. “She managed to get away from us yesterday, but I assure you, if we set out in teams, we’ll be sure to find her. She can’t have gone far. These woods aren’t that big.”

Andy wanted to yell at them. He wanted to jump up there and punch the men in the faces and tell off Mrs. Langman while exposing her for the fraud she was. But doing so would put April in jeopardy, and that was the last thing he wanted.

“I don’t understand,” a female voice spoke out, and then Andy realized Ms. Knope had joined the crowd. School must have ended. “I’ve met this girl many times. She’s harmless. She’s always been kind to me—“

“What do you know about anything, Leslie Knope?” Marcia sneered.

“I know plenty more than you,” Leslie said angrily. “You have no right treating April Ludgate this way!”

“She’s a witch,” Marcia said, and a few members of the crowd yelled their agreement. “Many have seen her…dancing around naked in the woods. No modesty and no shred of decency. She’ll go to trial and she’ll hang.”

Andy had to get back. He had to make sure he was there in case they come looking for her.

 

“April?”

It was dark by the time he returned. He called for her, but she was no where in sight. The bedroom was empty. The loft upstairs was quiet. Unease was creeping up his spine as he walked back outside and around the house, down the little path to the woods behind the shed. The area was dark and mostly obscured, but there was a pond there that few knew about. Andy liked to think of it as his own, for not even the townspeople knew about it. For some reason, he had a feeling April was one of the few who did.

He saw her there, no light but that of the moon and stars above illuminating the clearing enough so no candle was necessary. It was the only spot in the woods that the treetops didn’t cover. Her naked body shone as she swam, the water making her skin look silvery pale in the light. For the first time, she looked peaceful and happy.

He was frozen there, watching her, enchanted by her. Maybe this is what those men meant. Maybe the only spell she cast on others was that of her beauty. He wished he could stand and stare for hours, but now was certainly not the time.

“April,” he whispered, trying to get her attention.

She turned and saw him, her eyes wide and dark as she took him in. “Andy—“

“What are you doing?” He gestured for her to come back to the grassy bank. “Please, we need to get back—“

“It’s so beautiful here,” she said, wading a little in the shallows before tilting backwards to float on her back.

“I know, but it’s not safe…”

“Come in with me,” she said, standing upright again. “No one is going to come looking for us tonight.”

He wanted to tell her about the crowd in the square. In fact, he _needed_ to. She just looked so happy that he didn’t dare disturb her joy just yet.

“April…”

“Please?” she smiled.

Andy sighed. He couldn’t believe he was doing this. Slowly, he kicked off his boots. Then he pulled his shirt over his head and took off his pants, so that he was down to his underclothes. He took one step into the freezing water before April chuckled softly and shook her head.

“Everything,” she said, pointing to the cotton underclothes.

“What?”

“It’s not the same with clothes on,” she said. “You’ve seen me naked three times now, and I haven’t seen you once.”

Andy felt a blush creeping up his cheeks. He hoped it wasn’t too obvious in the dark. “Um…” It wasn’t like he’d _wanted_ to see her naked those times…it had just happened. But he certainly couldn’t deny that he enjoyed it. “April, I—“

“Once you realize how normal it is, you won’t think twice,” she said, dipping her hair back into the water before smoothing it out over her shoulder. “Come on.” Sunk to her midriff now, the water trickled down her chest, between the valley of her small but supple breasts, where it met with the rest of the pond.

Andy sighed. He was supposed to be promised to Ann, wasn’t he? Did it even count if there hadn’t been any formal engagement in the first place? Apparently they were engaged for sure now. He knew it wasn’t right, if only for his own morals and decency, but there was still that pull April had over him. It was hard to ignore. Slowly, he peeled off the final layer separating his skin from the chilly night air. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see her watching. She didn’t even try to look away. Once that was done, he tossed the underclothes aside and took two steps into the water.

April’s smile remained as she looked up at him towering above her. Her eyes moved down his body, pausing when they reached his broad chest, then once again when she reached his manhood. Then her grin widened, and she gestured for him to come closer. All Andy could do was thank _something_ that he was so cold…lest his body betray him.

“You’ve got nothing to be ashamed of,” she said, her tone playful and her eyes mischievous.

“I’m not ashamed,” he said quickly, watching as she combed her finger through her soaked hair. “I’ve just never—“

“Been naked in front of a woman before?” April looked at him like she didn’t believe it.

“What? Oh, I have,” he said. “Just…not in this situation, is all. Have…you?”

“If you’re asking if other men have seen me naked by my own choice before, then yes,” she said. “Do you think it’s shameful?”

“Oh,” Andy swallowed. “Of course not…I mean, that’s your choice.” He tried unsuccessfully to think of anything other than the naked woman before him. Tried to make his mind regain control of his body, which was slowly taking over…

“You just going to stand there or are you going to swim?” she laughed. 

The water was freezing. Andy hadn’t done anything like this in a while, but if he remembered anything from his youth it was that the best way to get over the cold was to jump in as soon as possible. With that, he took a gulp of air and let himself submerge, popping up a few feet from where April was floating. 

“Better?” April asked, as Andy shook the water from his hair like a dog.

“Much better,” he nodded. Then at once, he realized that she was right. He didn’t think twice about the fact that he was naked, or that she was too. He didn’t care that they were in the middle of a pond in the woods, or that there were people after her. He wanted to enjoy this moment with her right now. “How did you know about this place?” 

“I’ve known about it for a little while,” she shrugged. “I come here often, especially when there’s a full moon and a cloudless sky. Funny how I’ve never seen you here before.”

“Well, I don’t usually come here in the middle of the night,” he said. “I’m usually sleeping.”

“This is the best time, though,” she smiled, wading closer to him so they were nearly chest to chest. “No one else is around. It’s perfect.”

Andy shivered, and April giggled softly. In fact, the more he tried to stop himself from blushing, the quicker it happened. Then, when she reached up to place a hand on his chest, he gave an involuntary twitch. “Um…”

“You’ve got a good heart, Andy,” she said, running her thumbnail across his skin, light as a feather. “It’s easy to see that. You’re not like the others.” Locking her eyes onto his, she flattened her palm against his chest, sliding it down, further and further, beneath the water’s surface until it came to rest on his shaft.

Andy inhaled sharply, reaching down to grab her wrist and pull it away. “April…I can’t…”

“Can’t what?” she asked. “Am I making you uncomfortable?” She started backing away. “I’m sorry.”

“No—I mean, yes—I,” he stammered, unsure how to communicate properly. “I mean…I’m supposed to be getting married next month or…something.”

“I see,” she said, biting her lip. “I didn’t know.”

“Neither did I," he shook his head. “It was arranged before my parents passed…I guess I just didn’t think anything of it until I saw them in town today.”

“Who is the lucky young woman?”

“Ann Perkins,” Andy said. “Her father is—“

April’s eyes darkened. “I know who he is,” she said angrily. “He was the one who ordered the warrant for my arrest.”

“What?” Andy couldn’t believe it. “He can’t do that, can he?”

“Apparently he can,” she said.

“April, I didn’t know, I swear,” Andy said. The thought was actually making him a little ill. “I just spoke to him and he didn’t say anything about it. He wasn’t even in the crowd in the square.”

“Crowd?” She blinked. “What crowd?”

Andy wanted to kick himself. Now wasn’t supposed to be the time to tell her about it. Now, he had no choice. With a sinking feeling in his stomach, he recalled the events in the square. From the Langmans' accusation, to Leslie’s defense, to the plan to search the woods until April was found. When he’d finished, April stared at the ripples of water bouncing off his chest where he stood.

“Are you all right?” he asked. “April? Do you want to go back to the cabin?”

“No,” she met his eyes, and there was a fire in her stare that made the blood rush to his head…among other places. “Not now…”

“I’m sorry, April,” Andy said. “I didn’t mean to...”

“To what?” She looked at him. “You don’t have anything to be sorry for.”

“I—“

“Andy,” she said, “right now I want to enjoy this peaceful moment with you if you choose to stay.” She moved even closer to him now. “Yet you’re engaged to be married, and I understand how this...isn’t exactly proper for you...and if you choose to leave, that’s fine. I’ll be all right and I’ll meet you back at the cabin in a little while.”

Andy stared at her. He could see the beads of water on her cheeks, her neck, her breasts. Her lips were full and perfect, slightly parted as she stared, and all he could think of in that moment was how much he wanted to taste them.

“I’m not leaving you alone,” he said, reaching out for her somewhat hesitantly. He cupped her cheek and rubbed her skin with the pad of his thumb. “I choose to stay.”

“That’s good,” she smiled, and closed the gap between them. She wrapped her arms around his neck. “I hoped you would.”

Then she kissed him, and Andy’s arms found their way around her waist. Her lips tasted like fire, hot against his own, passionate in their aggression as her fingers tangled in the wet curls at the base of his skull. Andy was just as lost in her, his mouth moving against hers, which she opened for him so their tongues could taste each other. It was like kissing air and fire and water all at once, and he doubted he would ever know anything so amazing again.

He pulled away, only to trail kisses down her neck, down, down, sliding against her wet skin, until his lips met her nipples, standing out hard and cold. The moan that escaped her then drove him into a near frenzy, all of his energy directed toward her pleasure. He could feel his cock pushing against her thigh beneath the water’s surface, harder than he’d ever been in possibly his entire life. He wanted to take his hands and push her legs apart, slam into her there in the middle of that pond and thrust until she was screaming his name.

“Tell me if you want me to stop,” he whispered, his mouth pressing against the soft skin of her breast.

“Don’t,” she said immediately.

Her nails ran hard lines down his back as he suckled, the burn so incredibly wonderful Andy couldn’t help but grunt like a wild animal. His hand disappeared into the dark shallows as he reached between them, searching until he found her lips swollen in arousal. The flat of his palm pushed her apart and she squirmed against him, before he slid a finger into her folds. Once she’d adjusted he added another, and her body went limp in his arms. Carefully he thrusted his fingers, gently sliding them in and out, while his thumb found her clit and rubbed in tight circles.

April was lost in her pleasure. She was panting, her eyes closed tight, her grip around his neck so strong. He could feel her climbing with each pulse. “Fuck,” she kissed him hard, their connection a mess of tongues and teeth and force. She bit at his skin, and for all he knew she could have drawn blood and none of it would have mattered. All it did was bring him closer to his own release.

“April…” he groaned, breathing hard. He broke away from her mouth, and carefully, regretfully, pulled his fingers out of her. He took a moment to run them over her bruised lips, letting her taste her own arousal. Then he licked them clean.

He could see the wild fire in her eyes. She grinned, her chest heaving…then her eyes went wide, unable to finish her thought when he pressed himself at her entrance. Her legs wrapped around his back. “Fuck, Andy…fuck me…”

“Hold on,” he murmured against her ear. Then he shoved into her, completely filling her and making her moan out loud into the night.

They fucked like that, Andy standing there in the pond with April around his waist, using his arms to lift and drop her onto his cock. She held on, whispering in his ear and biting at his skin. He could feel her getting tighter with each thrust, could feel her walls pulsing around him so finely that he knew he wouldn’t last long at all. The water splashed around them, the cold long forgotten, until April screamed into the darkness while shaking in his arms.

“A-Andy,” she moaned, biting his shoulder to stifle her yell. “Mmmf…”

Andy kissed her through it, his grip under her thighs strong and secure, until he couldn’t hold it in any longer. With one final shove he stilled, panting, feeling his release burn hot inside her.

April’s heart hammered against Andy’s chest, matching his frantic beat. She leaned her forehead against his, eyes closed, breathing everything out steadily. “Oh God...” she moaned. 

“Are you…” he panted, “…all right?”

April nodded against him, her lips turning up into a smile. She gave a shaky laugh and held him tight. “Never felt better. I t-told you that you’ve got nothing to be ashamed of,” she chuckled softly. By now she was shivering, the cold finally seeping back into their skin.

Andy kissed her mouth as he slipped out of her. She clung to him, keeping her ankles locked around his waist. “Come on,” he whispered, carrying her back toward the edge of the pond.

If someone were to have told Andy that April had bewitched him just then, he’d have been just fine with it. It was all worth it.


	3. Dangerous

Andy wasn’t used to waking up beside another person. Soft, curled up against his chest, breathing ever so lightly, April lay fast asleep. He couldn’t help but stare at her, marveling at her beauty and smiling at the memories of the previous night.

Once they’d returned from the lake, Andy made a fire in the hearth and the two of them dried off on a large, soft blanket, naked bodies shining in the firelight. It didn’t take long for April to straddle him, the warmth of the flames licking at her back as they made love there on the floor. Unlike the first time at the pond, which was all fire and passion and frantic energy, this was soft, loving, and steady. He found that he loved both ways with her. It was only after that second time that they stumbled into bed, spent and exhausted, sore and satisfied. Andy had never known such pleasure before and he doubted he ever would again.

Now, she fit against him so perfectly as she slept, it made his mind spin and his stomach do strange flips. How could he possibly let her go now? How could he watch her just walk away, out of his life, never to be seen again? He couldn’t…not after this. Yet she couldn’t stay for her own safety, which was undoubtably more important. He needed to think of a solution, and fast…but it would have to wait a little longer. His mind felt like mush at the moment.

He took to tracing the path of her shoulder from her neck to her hip, his fingertip featherlight on her skin. He thought for a moment about kissing her awake, if just to feel those lips against his once more, but she looked so peaceful he didn’t dare disturb her.

April must have thought the same, because she pushed against him as she stretched herself awake barely a moment later. Blinking her eyes open, she gave him a tired smile.

“Good morning,” she yawned.

“Morning,” he grinned.

April stretched again, this time settling her hands over his chest. She ran a finger over fresh scratches on his skin, physical reminders of their night together. “I didn’t mean to mark you like that,” she bit her lip. “I hope I didn’t hurt you.”

“You didn’t,” Andy assured her. “I’ve been hurt much worse, and by much more dangerous people and animals alike.”

“Oh really?” she smirked. “You saying I’m not dangerous,” she moved closer, if that was even possible. They were already nearly nose to nose.

“Not dangerous,” Andy sighed, as April began to kiss down his neck. He sighed contentedly. “Beautiful…” Her lips were warm and soft, and she ran her teeth over his collarbone. “Warm, comforting, soft…”

“I’m not soft,” she whispered between kisses back up his neck. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she grinned against him.

“You are,” Andy said, staring at her chest unashamedly. With a hesitant hand he reached for her, waiting for permission. When she nodded, he cupped her, running his thumb over her, her breast small and perfect. His thumb grazed her nipple and she gasped, before Andy swallowed her moan with a kiss.

He wanted to stay in bed with her all morning. It wasn’t as though they had to rush to get up. No one knew she was here, and regardless of the crowd from the day before, no one would think to come looking at the house of the Dwyers’ son.

Unfortunately, it didn’t matter. A knocking on the door startled the both of them just as Andy was about to climb on top of her. They broke apart in a hurry. April’s eyes widened and she looked up at him, terrified.

“Stay here,” he said firmly, pulling the blanket up to her shoulders. He stood, slipped into some clothes, and grabbed his crossbow from the closet by the bed. “Don’t come out unless I tell you it’s safe.”

Closing the bedroom door behind him, he unbolted the front door and opened it slowly, only to come face-to-face with Mr. Perkins and his daughter. Andy was so caught off guard his mouth hung open.

“Andy my boy,” Mr. Perkins said brightly. “Did we catch you at a bad time?”

“I—well,” Andy swallowed, putting the crossbow down. “I just woke up sir…were we supposed to meet today?”

“Of course, remember? I said I would talk to you soon.”

“No offense, sir, but by ‘soon’ I didn’t think you meant today…”

“No time like the present time,” he said. “Ann, say hello to Andy.”

“Hello Andy,” Ann said, leaning forward to kiss his cheek. Andy merely rubbed at the spot automatically, where only minutes before April’s own lips had burned hot against his skin. “I’d love to see your home.”

“Yes,” Mr. Perkins nodded. “Excellent idea my love, it is best to see the place you’ll soon be living.”

“If I’d have known you were coming, I’d have made my home—and myself—more presentable,” Andy said, moving to stand in front of the bedroom door.

“Don’t be concerned about that,” Ann said softly. “I’m sure it’s just fine.”

The father and daughter moved around the large main room, taking everything in, appraising every detail. They seemed pleased.

“Very good,” Mr. Perkins said happily. “This is a fine home, Andrew. You should be proud.”

“Why’s it so dark in here, Andy?” Ann asked, moving to open the curtains covering the windows. “Let some light in, for goodness sake.”

“I like it dark,” Andy said quickly. “Helps me sleep.” He needed to find a way to break this thing off. He didn’t want to marry Ann, and he had to let her know before it went too far. “Mr. Perkins, if I could just get a moment—“

“You can call me Father, my boy…after all, that’s what I’ll be in a matter of weeks.”

“No, if it’s all right…I’m more comfortable calling you ‘sir’ or ‘Mr. Perkins’ right now,” Andy sighed. “I was hoping we could—“

“Andy,” Ann interrupted, staring at his back with wide eyes. “You’re bleeding!” She reached out and plucked at his nightshirt, where thin red lines had stained the cloth trailing down his shoulders. “What happened to you?”

“H-hunting,” he said quickly. “Tree branch got me.”

“Let me clean it up,” Ann said quickly, retrieving a cloth from her belt.

“Ann has been training in medicines,” her father said proudly. “She’s quite skilled.”

“Really, I’m okay,” Andy said, moving away. “I already dressed it yesterday. I must have reopened the cuts while I slept.”

“These look fresh,” Ann said. “They’re from yesterday?”

“Last night,” Andy said. “I was out late.”

“Are you certain?” Ann squinted at him.

“Yes,” he nodded.

“You shouldn’t hunt these woods at night,” Ann said. “It’s dangerous, you know.”

An uncomfortable silence hung in the air, broken when Mr. Perkins cleared his throat loudly.

“Well,” he said, “maybe now isn’t the best time after all. Perhaps when you’re a little better rested?”

“Right,” Andy said. “Sounds good, sir.”

“Do take care of yourself,” Perkins added. “Come along, dear,” he said to Ann. At the door, he turned as though he remembered something. “By the way son…” he whispered. “If you see the Ludgate girl passing through, please let me know. We’re searching for her.”

“Why?” Andy said, a little defensively.

“She’s a witch,” Mr. Perkins said seriously. “We heard she was spotted around here, although it may have been a rumor.”

“She’s evil,” Ann said, frowning. “They say she’s a devil worshipper.”

“What if her family is worried about her?” Andy said. “They still live in town, right?”

“Well, that’s the price you pay when your child turns to the dark arts,” Mr. Perkins said. “It’s unfortunate, but she made her bed. Now she must lay in it. Once they find her she’ll go to trial, and she’ll likely be found guilty.”

Andy swallowed hard. It was hard to keep himself from sweating…it happened often when he was nervous. “I’ll be on the lookout,” he lied. “I’m always in these woods so if anyone were to see anything, it would likely be me.”

“Very good,” Mr. Perkins said. “You have a good day Andrew. When you come to town again, come find me and maybe we can talk then.”

“Yes,” Andy nodded.

Ann leaned up to kiss his cheek again before following her father out the door. Once they were gone, Andy waited until he could no longer see their shapes from a distance. Then he bolted the door and closed the curtains again, before hurrying back to the bedroom.

April was getting dressed, stumbling in her hurry. When she looked at Andy, there were tears in her eyes.

“What are you doing?” Andy asked.

“I have to leave,” she said. “You’re not safe as long as I’m around.”

“April…”

“Andy, they’ll kill you if they find me here!”

“Stop,” he held her by the arms, holding her steady so she could look up at him. She squirmed in his grip, breathing quickly. “Look at me.”

“Let me go,” she muttered, twisting her body around. “You know I can’t stay here.” She thrashed against him, breathing hard.

“April!” Andy pulled her to his chest and wrapped his arms around her. Only then did she begin to calm down. “Listen to me…”

“Andy…”

“You can’t leave here,” he whispered, his mouth against her head. “You won’t make it five miles before they find you. I know these woods, okay? They’re difficult. You can get lost and end up right back where you started in a matter of hours.”

“I know them too,” she said. “You’re not the only one who walks those woods…”

“I can’t let you go,” Andy said, much softer now.

“You have to,” April said.

“I don’t want to marry Ann,” Andy said. “I’m going to tell her father this afternoon and then it’ll be done with.”

“That doesn’t matter,” April said. “We still can’t be together. What are we going to do? Hide me here in secret for the rest of my life?”

“No,” Andy hadn’t thought of that. “We can figure it out—“

“We can’t.”

“April,” he held her at arms length, “what about last night? What if you’re with child now?” It was a thought that had come to him early in the morning. Andy had been with a few other women his age before, but he’d been more careful about it. Never had it crossed his mind during his time with April to prevent such an occurrence.

April shook her head. “I can’t have children,” she said. “It’s not a concern.”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s complicated,” April said. “It doesn’t matter…”

“Are you sick?” Andy asked nervously. 

“No, of course not,” April shook her head. “I just...I don’t really understand it. I don’t...I mean, my cycle isn’t normal and I think it affects my...” she sighed. “Like I said, it doesn’t matter though, does it? I still can’t stay.”

“Of course it doesn’t matter,” Andy said. “It doesn’t make you any less of a person.”

“Another thing this town seems to affiliate with witchcraft...” She shook her head. “Take a woman who can’t have children naturally and suddenly she’s sold her soul to the devil so she can lay with any man she wants.”

Andy loosened his grip around her, his hands going from a firm hold to gently rubbing up and down her arms. “It doesn’t make you any less of a person,” he repeated, his tone soft. “You don’t have to be just like every other woman in this town to be normal.”

April stared up at him, the tears dripping down her cheeks. Then she pressed herself against him in a tight embrace. “If I were to ever have a child,” she said, some moments later, “having one with you would be the most amazing experience in the world.” She looked up at him.

Andy kissed her, the urge to feel her lips against his too strong to ignore. April made a soft noise, leaning into him. Then, just as quickly, they broke apart.

“I love you,” Andy blurt out suddenly, the words surprising him as he spoke them.

April looked up at him, her brown eyes wide. “You what?”

“I love you,” Andy repeated, the words even stronger the more he thought about them. “I love you and I won’t let you go.”

“Andy,” April cupped his cheeks, brushing her thumb over his patchy beard. “You have no idea how much I wish I could return that love…but to do that I would need to be able to stay. You know I can’t.”

Andy looked away, the pain in his chest growing exponentially with each breath. April pulled him close. “I know,” he said sadly. “It still hurts, though.”

“After you return from town,” she said, “when it gets dark, I’m going to leave Pawnee.”

Andy didn’t say anything. To do so would make it all the more real.

 

It was with a heavy heart that Andy made his way into town that afternoon. He didn’t feel like speaking to anyone, though several people looked up at him as he passed, their expressions curious. Even the man who Andy bought his lumber from looked interested, which was highly unusual given his typical indifference to anyone and everyone.

He passed the Ludgate family’s house on the way, the little wooden cabin dark and foreboding. All the curtains were drawn and there was no smoke coming form the chimney. He imagined that the occupants were too upset to show themselves.

Andy felt terrible for them. Their daughter was gone, on the run from the law. Andy wanted to go to them, to tell them that he was keeping her safe and they didn’t have to worry, but to do so might cause too much suspicion. So for now, he continued on.

The Perkins house was at the end of the street, turned off to the left and up a small hill. It was slightly larger than the rest, an indicator of their wealth. Andy walked through the opening in the fence and up to the door, knocked three times and waited. 

When the door opened, Ann was the one who answered. She smiled wide when she saw him. “Andy!” She moves aside to let him in. “It’s so good to see you again,” she said. “My father is in the sitting room. I’ll fetch him.” She hurried off, leaving Andy to stand in the doorway with his hands in his pockets. 

Ann was very pretty, probably one of the prettiest women in town. Any man would be lucky to marry her. She just wasn’t right for Andy, and he knew it. He only hoped she wouldn’t be too disappointed when he told her father. 

“Andrew,” Mr. Perkins called out as he walked over, making Andy glance up out of his reverie. 

“Afternoon, sir,” he said, extending his hand. 

“Glad we can finally discuss this matter,” Perkins said, shaking it.

Andy nodded, but he couldn’t help but notice that the normal jubilant aura that typically surrounded Mr. Perkins was gone. In fact, he looked strained. 

“Well,” Andy began. “I was hoping we could go outside to speak...”

“Whatever makes you more comfortable, my boy.”

Andy led the way, back into the front yard and under the shade of the giant oak tree by the fence. He’d rehearsed this several times on the way over, but for the life of him he couldn’t seem to form the words in his brain now that it was time.

“Um,” Andy began, scratching his beard. “This isn’t easy for me to say. I appreciate everything you’ve done for me and my family...and you know I admire you as a person and everything you do for this town.” He took a deep breath. “But…I’m sorry about this…I can’t marry Ann.”

Mr. Perkins blinked several times, looking up at Andy with squinty eyes. He didn’t even seem angry...just tired and disappointed.

“Well,” he said, “I can’t pretend this isn’t a huge disappointment, Andrew.”

“I understand,” Andy said. 

“Is there something wrong with Ann?” he asked. “Is she too plain for you? Too old?”

“Not at all!” Andy said, holding his hands out as he shook his head. “She’s beautiful! She’s not going to have any problem at all finding a man who wants to marry her and treat her right. She’s going to be an amazing wife and mother, just not to me. I’m not...ready. I’m not interested in getting married right now.”

“Maybe not,” Mr. Perkins said. “That’s your choice, I suppose. I’d rather you told me this now then married her just because that’s what I wanted. A loveless marriage is a terrible thing.”

“Thank you for understanding,” Andy said, feeling relieved. 

“Just make sure you don’t wait too long,” Mr. Perkins said. “It doesn’t do well to put such things off.”

“Right. I’m so sorry,” Andy said again. “Please tell Ann how sorry I am as well.”

“Oh, I shall.”

 

The walk back to the cabin was a relieved one. Andy felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders, and finally the pressure was gone. Now all that he had to figure out was how to get April to stay...if she would change her mind. If not, well, he didn’t want to think about that. 

When he reached the path to the cabin, he was shocked to see that the front door was open. This got him worried...and when he stepped inside and noticed the door had been bashed in, his heart started racing and his adrenaline surged. Something was wrong. 

“April?” His voice was loud and shaking. He went to his bedroom, where the bedsheets lay in a tangled mess on the floor and items were scattered everywhere. Blood droplets stained the floor in several places, and a broken glass was by the bed. The dress April had been wearing lay ripped and thrown on the floor. “APRIL?” 

Something happened. Someone found her. He grabbed his crossbow and loaded it with an arrow, turning to head back out into the woods. Whoever took her couldn’t have gone far. The blood droplets were fresh.

He’d only made it about thirty feet outside before he felt a heavy blow to the back of his head, and then he saw black.

 

When Andy woke up, the first thing he felt was the pounding pain in his head. He could barely open his eyes, but when he did, everything was blurry. When his vision returned to normal, he realized he was on the hard floor of a cold room. The door across from him was made of bars. 

“Hey,” he called weakly, trying to get someone’s attention. “Hey!”

“Andy...?”

The voice was weak and raspy, but he recognized it right away. “April?” He scrambled to his feet and stumbled as he clutched the bars for support.

“I’m here...”

From the sound of her voice, she was in the jail cell next to him. 

“Are you all right?” he asked. 

“I’m all right,” she said. “I think I am, at least.”

“What happened? How did you get in here?”

“They waited for you to leave, Andy...”

“Who’s ‘they?’”

“The men from town…somehow they found out I was hiding out at your place.”

“April—“

“They broke down the door when they knew you were gone...they grabbed me…I tried to get away and they broke the lantern—”

“It’s okay,” Andy said, closing his eyes as he tried not to imagine what they did to her. “I’m going to get you out of this place,” he said. “I promise, I’ll—“

The prison door opened and Andy looked up. Mr. Perkins stood in the doorway, staring at Andy sadly. 

“What—why are you here?” Andy couldn’t believe it. “What’s happening?”

“I’m sorry son,” Perkins said. “You were hiding a criminal. This is the law.”

“She’s not a criminal!” Andy yelled, pounding on the bars. “She’s a person—she didn’t do anything wrong!”

“She’s a witch,” Perkins said. “She’s been casting spells on the women in town and bewitching the men into having relations with her.”

“What? No!”

“She’s obviously already gotten to you, my boy,” Mr. Perkins shook his head sadly. “It will be fine. Once she’s gone, you will be free again, I assure you.”

“I’m not under a spell!” Andy was yelling now. He didn’t understand how they knew she was hiding there. “How did you even—how did you know?”

“I knew something was wrong when I came to your home early this morning,” Mr. Perkins said. “I saw her dress by the fireplace. The men I sent after her told me they’d originally lost her not far from your cabin. You tell me you’re in those woods every day, so of course you would stumble across her and pity her. That was her plan all along. As soon as you set her free she charmed and seduced you. Why else would you turn down my daughter and harbor a criminal? If you weren’t the son of such a well respected Pawnee family, you’d be executed along with her for your crime.”

“Listen to me,” Andy said, clutching the bars. “I will do whatever you want. I’ll marry Ann, if that’s what you really prefer. Just please…let her go. Banish her to the woods, make her leave town…just, please let her go.”

“You know I cannot do that,” Mr. Perkins said. “I’m sorry, Andrew. Tomorrow, she goes to trial. If she’s found guilty, she hangs.” He turned and walked away, out of the jail and out of sight.

Andy leaned his head against the bars, slowly sliding down to his knees. He didn’t know what he could possibly do.

“Andy?” April said softly.

“I’m here,” he lifted his head.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered.

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” he said. “I’m sorry I didn’t protect you. I should have never left you alone. I should have known better.”

“I’m going to be fine,” April said, and Andy could tell she was trying to be strong. “Don’t worry about me. I’m not afraid of them.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong…”

“I know,” she said, “and as long as you know that too, I suppose that’s all I need.”

Andy had never felt so helpless in his entire life. There were plenty of times where he felt as though he was lost, confused, or hurt…but he’d always managed to find a way out of them or around them. Now he was finally stuck, and there was nothing he could do about it.

“Come to the edge of the cell,” he heard her say.

He scooted along the floor until he was in the corner where the bars met the solid wall that divided the cells. He could hear her shuffling around, and then he glimpsed the edge of her hand sticking out from between the bars. He grasped it immediately, reaching out as far as his arm would allow.

“April…” Her hands were freezing. “Do you have clothes? What are you wearing? Your hands are ice…”

“I love you,” she whispered. “I should have said it before, back when you told me at your cabin. I love you, and I’m so, so sorry.”

 

Andy didn’t sleep that night. Between the hard floor of the cell, the ragged blanket he was provided with, and the freezing chill of the jail, he remained wide awake trying to think of ways he could get her out of this.

There had to be a way. Everyone had a breaking point, he just needed to figure out what it might be. Andy figured a bribe might do the trick. His father never believed in bribes. In fact, he looked down on any man who resorted to them, and told his son as such. However, at the moment, a bribe seemed to be the only way. He’d just have to wait for Mr. Perkins to return.

He kept checking on April whenever he could. He would hold her hand, trying to warm it up even at the strange angle they were stuck in. She never said much, and it frightened him.

“I’m going to find a way out of this,” he said, for the third time in the course of the night. By now, the sun was nearly up.

The door of the jail opened once more, and Andy stood up quickly, ready for Mr. Perkins to enter so he could make his deal. Instead, it was one of the men who had come to his door two days back.

“Time to go,” the man said gruffly, and Andy could hear the metallic clanking of a key in a lock, a click, and the shrill wail of April’s cell door as it creaked open. “C’mon you whore, get up.”

“Call her that again,” Andy said, clutching the bars, his voice low and dangerous, “and I’ll kill you once I’m free.” He could see them now, right outside the door of her cell. April had a threadbare dress on that was ripped in several places. It was practically see through.

“Andy, no—“ April shook her head, as the man roughly grabbed her arms, pinning them at her sides. “I’m okay—“

“Tie her hands,” the man said, and a second appeared in the doorway with a length of rope. He proceeded to tie her wrists together, making long knots over and over, far too tight than was necessary.

“Where’s Mayor Perkins?” Andy asked.

“In the courthouse,” the second man answered. “Waiting for the trial to start. We have to bring you both there.”

“Both of us?” Andy said.

“He wants you there too,” the man said, shrugging.

“She got you bad, didn’t she boy?” the first man chuckled darkly. “She cast a spell on you, didn’t she? Heard you’ve been sticking it in her the past couple of nights. What’s that like, I wonder?” He grabbed April’s breast roughly and squeezed. She twisted away from him, out of his grasp.

Andy slammed his fists against the bars in anger. Meanwhile, April spat at the two older men.

“Don’t fucking touch me,” she hissed.

The first man gave her a hard smack across her face with so much force that she fell to the floor. Now, Andy _wanted_ to kill them. It was an instinct kicking into overdrive and the sheer adrenaline of his anger was enough to forcibly shake the bars of the cell when he backed up and rammed himself against them. He could hear them creak, could feel the metal start to give way. If he did this enough times, maybe he could break out.

“We’ll come back for that one,” the other man said, pointing his thumb at Andy over his shoulder. Then he turned to face him. “Listen boy,” he said. “You try anything, and I’ll slit her throat and make it look like an accident.” He slipped a thin knife from his belt and flashed it at Andy. “We’re going to take her to the courthouse. We’ll be back for you later.”

Andy watched, helpless, as they roughly lifted April off the ground to her feet. She had a large red mark across her cheek and she refused to make eye contact with them. Then, one on each side and grasping her by the elbows, they led her out of the jail and out of sight.


	4. The Trial

Andy had lost track of how much time went by. For all he knew, it could have been twenty minutes or it could have been two hours. He paced the cell, his heart pumping, waiting for the men to return. Maybe if he charged them when they opened the cell door he could overpower them? They were both shorter than him, although they probably had more weight combined than he did.

He didn’t have to think much longer than that. The door opened once more and the same two men came through, now followed by a third.

“Okay boy,” one of them said slowly. “We’re going to let you out of there and we’re going to tie your hands. If you try anything foolish, it will get back to the mayor and that pretty witch of yours skips her trial and goes straight to the gallows. Understood?”

Andy nodded without a word. He stood back, waited for them to open the doors, and surrendered his hands to be tied. He had made up his mind. He was going to try everything in his power to get April free. He was going to testify for her. He was going to marry Ann and make the mayor call all of it off. That was the price he would pay, and so long as it meant April could go free, then so be it.

 

The men led him into the courthouse. Several onlookers gasped when they saw him, some whispered. One thing was certain…no one in town expected the son of the late Judge Dwyer and his wife to be involved with an accused criminal. They shoved him into the front row on one side of the aisle and forced him to sit down.

He could see Leslie Knope watching, shaking her head sadly, her eyes red with tears. At least there was one person on his side. He gave her a silent nod as he was led to his seat, not far from the place his father used to sit when he would hold court. Next to her was the man Andy bought his lumber from, his large mustache twitching as he leaned down to speak with Leslie and nod solemnly.

The horrible Marcia Langman was in the front row, a smug look on her face and an unpleasant smile on her lips. Her husband sat beside her, and a few people down the row from him was Ann. She looked absolutely miserable. Andy wanted to yell at her, because she had no reason to be upset. She wasn’t the one on trial. In fact, her father could have put a stop to all of this if he’d wanted to, but he didn’t. He didn’t even try.

A little ways back, toward the middle of the group, was a father and mother who could only be April’s parents. They sat scared and huddled together, holding onto a younger girl who was almost the spitting image of April. She had to be her younger sister. She looked just as upset as her parents. Andy felt terrible for them. 

The door behind the judge’s seat opened and a man Andy had never met before but had seen many times entered, wearing a long dark court robe. He was old...probably the oldest resident of Pawnee. He moved slowly and from what Andy knew from word of mouth was that he was a highly prejudiced man and unkind to mostly everyone. Possibly the worst choice to follow in the footsteps of someone as kind as Andy’s father. The entire room stood when he did and only sat again when he sat. He was followed by Mayor Perkins, who looked tired and frustrated, before the door opened one final time and April was ushered through. 

Her face remained stoic, but Andy could see the fear in her eyes. She refused to make eye contact with anyone. Her hands were still bound, but she was no longer in the shredded rag she’d worn in the jail. Now, she had on a simple brown dress of some sort of rough-spun cotton. He wanted so badly to run to her and get her out of this place. The two of them could escape and run away, never to come back. They seated her beside the judge’s pulpit, where she stared at the ground and waited. 

“Judge Milton, shall we begin?” Mr. Perkins asked.

Milton nodded and mumbled something about getting home for dinner, to which no one replied. Mr. Perkins cleared his throat and began.

“April Ludgate,” he said. “You stand accused of witchcraft and sorcery, of corrupting the minds of the youth in Pawnee, of seducing unwed men, of heathenism and ungodly rituals in the woods. How do you plead?”

April looked up and met Andy’s eyes. “Not guilty,” she said, soft but clearly.

“Very well,” he said. “We have reason to believe that you bewitched Mrs. Marcia Langman on several occasions, resulting in sickness, stupor and bedrest for several days. Mrs. Langman, can you please tell us about this?”

“Yes,” Marcia Langman stood. “I spoke to Miss Ludgate outside the church several weeks back. I asked her to please take her business elsewhere, away from a place of worship if she wasn’t going to attend like the rest of the good people of this town.”

“What was she doing?”

“She was offering strange herbs to the children.”

“I was giving them sweet herbs to eat,” April spoke up. “They’re harmless and they help with sour stomachs—“

“Miss Ludgate,” Mr. Perkins said, “did the parents give you permission to offer such substances to their children?”

“I didn’t ask—“

“See?” Marcia Langman said loudly, pointing to April. “My neighbor’s daughter was one of those children. Two days later she came down with a sickness—“

“She caught it from another child at school!” April said. “She was nauseous when I gave it to her and I offered it to help—“ 

Marcia plowed on. “The following week, I saw Miss Ludgate emerge from the woods on the outskirts of town with a young man whose parents live down the street from me. They were far too close, I’ll tell you.”

April bit her lip, and Andy saw a flush creep up her neck. He tried to push the thought of her being with another man from his head as he listened.

“Miss Ludgate,” Perkins said, “were you having relations with this man?”

“Yes,” April said calmly.

“Are the two of you to be wed?”

“No.”

“Is that young man here now?” Perkins asked Mrs. Langman.

“He is,” she said, gesturing to a young man on the other side of her. “Tell them, Edward.”

The young man named Edward looked embarrassed. “April Ludgate and I went into the woods. She told me she was a pagan and loved to spend time among the trees. We talked and then…she seduced me.” He had the look of a man who was ashamed of his words, and Andy knew he was lying. “When I finally returned to my home, I suddenly forgot what I’d been doing all afternoon, like I was coming out of a spell.”

“Liar!” April shouted. “Tell them how you begged me to lay with you…how you said you needed to—“

“Miss Ludgate, control yourself,” Judge Milton warned her.

“This wasn’t the first time I saw her in the company of a boy from town, either,” Marcia said. “There were several other occasions with several other young men.”

“What?” April shook her head. “That isn’t true—“

“They said she took them to the woods, where they would dance naked under the moon and she would make them touch her. Edward was one of them.” She nudged the boy next to her, and he hung his head, nodding.

“Thank you, Edward,” Perkins said. “You may sit. Anything else Mrs. Langman?”

“Yes, about a week ago, I spoke to Miss Ludgate one final time,” Marcia said. “I told her I thought she should leave town because she was giving the rest of us a terrible reputation. The next day I came down with a sickness. My skin was feverish, I was dizzy, and my stomach was rolling. I know she put a hex on me for reprimanding her all those times and calling her what she was. An adulterous, filthy witch!”

Andy stood up then, his blood boiling, and the entire room looked at him. Mr. Perkins gave him a look, a warning, and Andy had no choice but to sit down angrily.

“Actually my boy, I need you to stand,” Mr. Perkins said.

Andy did as he was told. He faced the pulpit, faced April and nodded.

“Why are his hands tied?” Milton asked. 

“Precaution, I’m afraid,” Mr. Perkins said. “Now, Andrew, did you or did you not shelter April Ludgate in your cabin when you knew she was a fugitive?”

“I did, sir,” Andy said clearly.

“Why?”

“I didn’t know she was a fugitive at first, but once I found out it didn’t matter,” he said. “I found her naked in the woods while I was hunting, her hands bound with rope that was cutting into the skin on her wrists. She had a gag in her mouth. She was covered in scratches and barely breathing. How could I let someone like that die?”

“So you took her home willingly?”

“Yes, sir,” he said. “I carried her home and cleaned her. I gave her a bed to sleep in and warm clothes to wear. Food to eat and water to drink. She told me what happened and why she was running, and I told her she could stay with me as long as she wanted.”

“In all this time, did it occur to you that she could be bewitching you?”

“No,” Andy shook his head.

“Why not?”

“Because I never believed for a single moment that she was a witch.”

April smiled at him, and he returned it.

“While she was a _guest_ in your home,” Mr. Perkins stressed the word, “did you have relations with her?”

“Yes,” Andy said immediately.

“You admit to it?”

“Yes.”

“Before or after you knew she was a criminal?”

“After I was told she was being unfairly accused, yes.”

That seemed to make the mayor angry. He coughed loudly and continued. “Was Miss Ludgate aware that you were betrothed to another at the time?”

Andy paused. This was where he knew he had to choose his words carefully, even if it meant lying. “No, sir, she did not.” He saw April’s eyes dart back down.

“You didn’t tell her before?”

“No, I did not.”

“After you engaged in such…relations…did you tell Miss Ludgate about your betrothed?”

“I did not.”

“And why is that?” Mr. Perkins asked, frowning.

“Because I’m afraid I can’t marry Miss Perkins,” Andy shook his head, gesturing to Ann. “I’m not in love with her.”

There was significant murmuring in the crowd. Ann glanced up at her father, then at Andy, and finally at April, who was staring at the ground.

“So you’re telling me that you are in love with Miss Ludgate?” Judge Milton asked.

“I am, your honor,” Andy said. “That’s why I think you should let her go and take me in her place.”

“Andy, no!” April shouted.

The crowd started buzzing. Leslie Knope looked absolutely frantic, and even the mustached man she was next to looked surprised. Andy stood his ground.

“You would take her place?” Mr. Perkins said. “That’s absolutely ridiculous…you’re not the one on trial for witchcraft. Technically you didn’t even commit adultery since you were not yet married to my daughter. You will not take Miss Ludgate’s place. If you have nothing more to add, we will proceed with the sentencing.”

“April Ludgate did nothing wrong,” Andy said quickly. “She’s not a witch, she’s never practiced witchcraft or put curses on anyone, no matter what some people”—he looked at Marcia angrily—“in this town say. She’s a daughter and a sister”—he nodded toward the Ludgates—“and she’s kind and beautiful. She didn’t do anything wrong,” he said again. “Just because she’s not the same as every other woman in Pawnee doesn’t mean she’s dangerous. Please, _please_ let her go. My father would have let her go,” he added softly, looking at April.

“I am _not_ your father, boy,” Judge Milton said. “I don’t know about him, but he is dead now and I am the one in charge of this…thing…and I have no doubt that this whore”—he looked at April—“will be better off hanging, where she can no longer hurt any of the good people of this town.”

“What?” Andy couldn’t believe it. “That’s…that isn’t fair! You didn’t even let her speak—“

“April Ludgate, I find you guilty of witchcraft, heathenism and adultery. You will be hanged tomorrow morning. Take her away,” Milton said, as the men from earlier grabbed April by the arms and yanked her from the stand.

“No!” Andy shouted, as the crowd gasped. Mrs. Ludgate burst into tears, Leslie Knope was shouting angrily, and the man with the mustache was striding forward, trying to speak to Judge Milton. “No, you can’t do this!”

“I’m afraid he just did,” Mr. Perkins said softly, gripping Andy by the elbow.

“Sir, please,” Andy begged. “I’ll marry Ann. I will. Please call this off. You’re the only one who can do something—“

“I’m sorry, son,” Mr. Perkins said. “I can’t do anything else.” With a knife, he cut loose the ropes around Andy’s wrist.

Andy wrenched his hands away. “Don’t call me ‘son,’” he said coldly. “You’re not my father. He would never have done something like this.” He searched for April in the crowd. He could just make out the top of her head being dragged away when he charged the men, punching out the first one he could reach and knocking down another.

“Andy! Stop!” April shouted as she was thrown backwards.

Andy felt several hands grabbing at him at once, but he tried to fight his way through it. If he could just get to April, maybe they could escape… Someone knocked into him hard from behind, sending him crashing to the floor. Then, someone hit the back of his head and his vision blurred. He could hear a woman scream in the background, he could hear men yelling. The last thing he saw was a pair of feet as a cloth sack was put over his head.

“Throw him in jail with her,” he heard Milton say loudly. “That should calm him down.”

 

When Andy woke, the first thing he noticed was that his head was on something soft. Soft, but cold…and he could feel someone’s hand brushing against his cheek. His head was pounding, but when he opened his eyes, April’s face swam before him. His head was in her lap and she was slowly stroking his hair.

“April?” he mumbled. They were in the jail cell together, her back against the far wall as he lay down beside her. “Am I dreaming?”

“I’m here,” she said softly. She looked at him, her eyes red and wet. “No, this is real.”

“I…” he sighed, closing his eyes again. “I’m—“

“Shh,” she said, continuing to stroke his hair. “I just want to sit here with you,” she gave a small smile. “I want my last memory of us to be a decent one.”

“They can’t do this,” Andy whispered. “It’s not right—“

“Since when has anyone ever done anything because it was right?” she said. “That’s the way it is.”

The sky outside the tiny window was pitch black. A lone candle burned in the sconce on the wall outside the cell, making their shadows dance.

“I should have fought harder for you,” Andy said, hating himself and his failure. “I should have tried harder.”

“They would never have listened to you,” April shook her head. “It wouldn’t matter what you say.”

“I can’t watch you hang, April,” he said.

“You don’t have to,” she said. “I’d rather you didn’t, in fact.”

Andy sat up slowly, groaning as he rubbed the back of his head where they’d hit him. With his back against the wall, he pulled April into his lap and held her tightly. She curled against him like a frightened child, burying her face against his chest as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

“I love you,” he whispered, kissing her head.

“I love you too,” she whispered back.

Then they sat in silence, waiting for the inevitable sunrise.

 

The creaking of the cell door woke the both of them. Andy blinked away the light and saw Mr. Perkins standing there with one of the jailers. At once, Andy realized what was happening and his heart started pounding. April was sprawled across him, still sleeping, still clinging to him.

“Please,” Andy said seriously. “Please don’t do this.”

“The hanging has been postponed until tomorrow,” Perkins said, as April woke and stretched in Andy’s arms. “Judge Milton is not feeling well.”

“Then what’s going on?” Andy said, confused.

“You spent the night. Now you are free,” Perkins explained. “She stays, though.”

“Andy?” April looked up. When she realized it was morning, she started to breath quickly and held onto him for dear life.

“No,” Andy shook his head. “Let me stay in here with her. Please?”

“Come out of there, Andrew,” Perkins said, his face cold. “Do _not_ make us rush things. We will not wait for Milton if you are going to be difficult.”

Andy thought fast. Another day meant another opportunity for him to figure out a plan. Maybe it would help. With a curt nod, he leaned in to kiss her on the lips. Then, when they were barely a fraction of an inch apart, he whispered, “I’m going to figure something out, I promise.”

April nodded and bit her lip. Then Andy stood and stepped out of the cell.

“Stay in the jailhouse to keep her company if you prefer,” Perkins shrugged. “It makes no difference, as long as you remain on this side of the bars.” As he turned to leave, Andy caught him by the arm.

“Listen,” Andy said. “I meant what I said.” He kept his voice low. “I will marry Ann, I swear to you. I will marry her as soon as you like. Just let April go. No one needs to know it was you—“

“I’m afraid that I cannot do that,” Perkins said. 

“She could be with child,” Andy said, glancing back at April. Even if it wasn’t true, even if April was right and she couldn’t have children, it was worth a shot. He was out of ideas. “Please…you can’t do that to an expectant mother. It’s not right, it’s—“

“If she’s with child, it is a child of sin,” Perkins glared at Andy and shook his head. “A child of dark magic who would be nothing but a curse on our town. Best the child is destroyed with the mother.” 

“That’s insanity,” Andy said, shocked. “How could you do something like that? That’s my child we could be speaking of! If you have any care for my family at all—”

“Perhaps you should have thought of that before you laid with her.”

“Sir—“

“It is worth mentioning that you are not the man I thought you were,” Perkins said. “I no longer wish for you to marry my daughter, Andrew.” He pulled out of Andy’s grasp and strode out the door with the jailer, leaving Andy alone with April again.

“Andy,” she said, reaching for him through the bars.

“Don’t worry,” he said, squeezing her hands. “I’m going to figure something out.”

“There isn’t anything you can do,” she sighed. “Just…stay with me. I don’t want to be in here alone.”

“I need to leave to figure out a plan. I promise I’ll come back.”

“Andy—“

Then the door to the jail opened. Andy and April froze, turning when they heard the footsteps. They were expecting the jailer from before. Maybe even Mayor Perkins again. Certainly not Ann, who hurried over to them looking frightened and unsure. 

“Ann?” Andy blinked. 

“What do you want?” April growled. “Hasn’t your family already done enough?”

Ann shook her head sadly. “I’m so sorry for all of this,” she said, and Andy actually thought she looked like she meant it. “I’m partly to blame for all this, I know it.”

“How?” Andy asked. 

“I was the one who saw her dress in front of your fireplace. Not my father,” she said sadly. “I told him about it and then he figured the rest out.”

Andy frowned. April looked angry. 

“You?” April said. “They found me because of _you?”_

“I’m afraid so,” Ann said. 

“So why are you here then?” Andy asked, feeling miserable all over again. 

“I want to help you,” Ann said. “I know a way to get you out of here,” she looked at April.

“How can you do that?” Andy asked. For a moment, that spark of hope came back. 

“We’ll need to wait until dark. You have to trust me, all right?” Ann looked at the two of them, from Andy, who had no idea how this was going to work without getting caught, to April, who still looked angry at Ann. 

“Okay,” Andy said finally. “We trust you.”

“Be in this same spot right after midnight,” Ann said. “The jailer goes home an hour before then. I have to go, or this will look suspicious. Don’t tell anyone that we spoke.”

 

The hours ticked by slowly. April wasn’t given any food, no matter how much Andy asked. All she got was water, and a thin blanket when the temperature began to drop again. The old jailer who was in charge of the building lived in the house next to it, and he often went home when it got late to keep an eye on things occasionally during the night. He told Andy he could stay as long as he didn’t try anything funny, and Andy could only nod in agreement. 

April was getting sicker as the day wore on. The low temperature and lack of food was starting to make her dizzy, and Andy could only hold her hands through the bars of the cell to warm them up. 

“You’re wasting your time, boy,” the jailer said as he prepared to leave for the evening. “She’s not got much more in her. She’ll be gone this time tomorrow. You may as well go and forget about her.”

“No,” Andy shook his head.

“Fine,” the old man shrugged. “I don’t care much either way.”

Once he was gone, Andy turned back to April. “How are you doing?” 

April glanced up at him from her huddled position and smiled weakly. “Fine, I think.”

“You’ll be out of here before you know it,” Andy promised her. “I know Ann meant it when she said she would help.”

“Andy,” April sighed, “I don’t think she will.”

“She will.”

“She told her father about us,” April shook her head. “She knew and she told him.”

“You’ll be free, and we are going to run away from here,” Andy said. “We’re going to leave and never look back, I promise.”

“Andy...”

“I’m going to marry you,” he talked over her, continuously rubbing her hand through the bars. “We’re going to find a new home together outside of Indiana.”

At his words, April’s eyes lit up. For a moment, the sadness was gone. “You want to marry me?” She sounded like she didn’t believe him. 

“I do,” he nodded. 

“Even if I’m supposedly a witch?” She chuckled softly. 

“Oh, especially if you’re a witch,” he laughed.

“I can’t have children,” she said. “Remember?”

“I don’t care,” Andy shook his head. 

April’s smile was as wide as he’d ever seen it. It made him happy, even if it was temporary, even if Ann’s plan failed, even if she was setting them up in a trap, at least in these moments he could make April smile. 

They continued to talk here and there as they waited. There was no way to keep track of time, but Andy assumed Ann would be arriving soon. Then, just as he was thinking it, the door opened again and Ann hurried inside. She wore a long cloak with a large hood. As soon as the door was closed behind her, she began shedding her clothes. 

“Ann,” Andy said, confused. “What—?“

“Hurry, April,” she said. “Undress and hand me your clothes.”

“What?”

“Please do it,” Ann said. “There isn’t much time.”

April didn’t ask again. She pulled off her thin dress until she stood before them naked, and Ann did the same. Andy averted his gaze when Ann shoved her clothing through the bars and hurried into April’s dress. 

“You’re not going to—“

“I am,” Ann said. “April, you’re going to leave with Andy wearing my clothes. I’m going to take your place. In the morning when they come to fetch you, they’ll realize it’s me, and by then you’ll be long gone.”

“How?” April asked, pulling Ann’s cloak over her. “We don’t have keys.”

Ann reached inside her satchel and pulled out the ring of keys. Andy’s mouth dropped open.

“How did you get those?”

“Only two people in Pawnee have the keys to the jail. One is the jailer, the other is my father,” Ann said, sticking the key in the lock. The door opened with a creak and a grinding groan, and April immediately ran into Andy’s arms. 

He pulled her close, hugging her tight, afraid to let go. He tilted her chin up to kiss her hard on the mouth.

“There isn’t any time,” Ann said. “Go, quickly. There’s a horse and wagon waiting for you at the edge of the woods. Take them and get out of here. By morning you need to be as far away from Pawnee as possible. If I can, I’ll tell your family what happened.”

“Thank you, Ann,” Andy said, stepping away for a moment.

“It’s all I can hope to do after everything,” Ann said. “I hope you can forgive me.”

“I do,” Andy said. “You're going to make some lucky man very happy. I’m sorry about the whole thing between us and all the confusion it caused.”

“Well, if my father ever forgives me, then maybe so,” Ann chuckled. 

April slowly stepped forward and gave Ann a light embrace. Andy could tell it wouldn’t be easy for April to forgive her, regardless of the circumstance.

“Thank you,” April said. 

“Go,” Ann said. “Hurry.” She stepped into the cell and closed the door behind her. “Take the keys with you.”

Andy nodded. Grasping April’s hand, the two of them looked back at Ann one last time before they disappeared into the night. 

 

They hurried as fast as they could. April kept Ann’s cloak over her, the large hood keeping her face covered in the pitch black. It helped that the two women were nearly the same size. If anyone were to be up and looking out the window they would never notice the few inches height difference. She stumbled here and there, weak from her mistreatment and prison stay, but Andy helped her along.

The horse and wagon was waiting right where Ann said it would be. It was small, but contained enough space that they could take what they needed and still have room. As they approached, a man stepped out from behind the horse. Andy stopped short, holding an arm out to shield April.

“It’s okay,” a gruff voice said. “Miss Perkins sent me.”

“Who are you?” Andy asked.

The figure stepped forward, holding the smallest of lanterns. It was the mustached man who Andy bought his lumber from. “Hello son…”

“You…” Andy blinked. “Why are you here?”

“I was sent here to bring the wagon and the horse. Miss Perkins enlisted my help. She figured no one would suspect a thing if they saw me milling about at night.”

“She did?” Andy shook his head. “What made you want to help me?”

“I saw you try to take this young woman’s place when she was treated so unfairly in court today. There’s honor in that. I wish I’d gotten the chance to know you better. You are indeed a fine man, Andrew. I knew your father well, but I’m afraid I never got to know his son.”

“Thank you…thank you so much,” Andy said, extending his hand. “What’s your name, by the way?”

“Ronald Swanson,” the man said, taking Andy’s hand. “Best of luck to the both of you.”

Then Andy helped April into the wagon, and the two of them were off, faster than they could have hoped to go on foot. The only other stop they made was Andy’s cabin.

He gathered a few essential items. His crossbow, some belongings of his parents, some food and water, every quilt and blanket he could find, all the money he had in his possession, and finally some extra clothing. It was all packed away in the back of the wagon and secured with rope and cloth.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” April asked him, as he gave one final look at his home. At this point they only had a few more hours until the sunrise.

“I’ve never been more sure,” he said, taking her hand in his. “I don’t need this place. It was never my real home, anyway.”

“Who knows what’s going to happen now,” April said uncertainly, climbing back into the passenger seat of the wagon. “Who knows where we’re going to end up.”

Andy climbed up beside her, adjusting her hood to make sure she was completely covered before gripping the horse’s reins. “I know,” he said, pulling her close, “but I’m confident that we’re going to be just fine.”

He took one final look back before they took off into the night, the town behind them and the world ahead. He wasn’t sure where they would go, but none of it mattered. They would figure it all out in time, just as Andy had done his entire life. Now April was be his side, and that was much better than anything in his old life he could possibly leave behind.

He wrapped an arm around her and flicked the horse’s reins, speeding off into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little AU! I'll be posting an epilogue chapter soon. :)


	5. Epilogue

_Two Years Later…_

Natalie Ludgate hurried through the square in the center of town. It was frigid in January. The breeze whipped around her, blowing dead leaves in the wind as a few snowflakes began to fall. She clutched her shawl to her chest and strode onward, her destination in sight.

All it took was one knock on the door before the woman within opened it a crack, checking to see who it was before she smiled with relief and opened it wide.

“Natalie,” Leslie Knope sighed, ushering the girl over the threshold before closing the door behind her. “How are you?”

“Fine,” Natalie shrugged. _Was she?_ Honestly, most days she didn’t even know. Some days she woke up relieved, elated, hopeful that her sister was thriving somewhere and happy for the first time in her life, away from the pain of the past and the horrible memories of Pawnee. Other times she would wake up in the middle of the night with cold sweats, fresh off dreams where April never managed to escape, some where she did in fact hang for her alleged crimes in front of the entire town, and Natalie couldn’t look away no matter how hard she tried. She never seemed to recover from those dreams.

Yet now, here she was to receive another peace of mind for the time being, another moment where she could stop holding her breath or living in fear for her sister’s safety, if just for a few moments.

“Well, that’s good to hear,” Leslie said, before retrieving an envelope from her mantle and handing it over. “It’s been a while since the last one. I was getting worried.”

Natalie pocketed the envelope immediately. “Thank you.”

Leslie nodded. “Please keep me posted,” she said softly. “It would mean a great deal to me to know that things are going well.”

“I will,” Natalie said. With one last glance and half a smile, she left the little cabin and made for her favorite place.

 

She kept walking until she reached the edge of town. There was an abandoned shed not far off from a ring of trees that she and April used to play in when they were little girls, their imaginations running wild while their skirts billowed in the wind as they played pretend. It was cold inside, but the little stools that they used to sit on were still there.

Slowly, with shivering hands, Natalie took out the envelope. On the front read Leslie’s address and nothing more in familiar handwriting. She tore it open, unfolded the thin piece of parchment from within, and began to read.

_Dear Mother, Father and Natalie,_

_It’s hard to believe how long it’s been. I hope this finds you well and Pawnee has been seeing better days since we’ve been gone. It still hurts that we cannot return home. Sometimes I stop and think about how difficult it can be, going from place to place like we have for the last two years…but it’s for the best. I am sorry I cannot write more than I already have, but I fear that it’s still not safe enough for you, or us for that matter, were someone to find out that we’ve been communicating._

_I have some news for you that I think you’ll enjoy…it’s still hard to believe even as I write this. You have a grandson. We’ve named him Jack._

_He was born on All Hallows Eve (which is fitting) so by the time this letter reaches you he’ll be about three months old. We still haven’t spent more than one or two months wherever we go and time to write is limited, now even more so with a demanding newborn. Jack is a persistent eater and he’s growing stronger every day, which is amazing to us, because he was born one month early and incredibly small._

_The pregnancy was rough, and only made more difficult with no real place to call home. Andy and I had been staying with a generous family—the Gergich’s—for several weeks when labor began unexpectedly in the middle of the night. The wife and her three daughters helped with the delivery. For a while we were afraid he wouldn’t make it…but now he is absolutely perfect and has taken to our life on the road very well. His hair is jet black and his eyes are dark like mine and Natalie’s. He barely cries, which is a blessing._

_I still don’t understand how I managed to have him in the first place. I was told all my life that I couldn’t have children, yet here we are. The Gergich woman told me that I will probably never have another based on how difficult it was for me. Even if that’s true, Jack is our miracle and all we could ever need. Part of me thinks that Andy healed me in more ways than one when he came into my life._

_Speaking of Andy, he’s doing well, too. He adores our son and the role of father, something he stepped into quite easily. He never leaves my side (or Jack’s) and has shown me the most incredible love I could have ever imagined._

_Our hope is that someday things in Pawnee will change. Maybe those that wanted us gone for good might be gone themselves, and we can finally make our home there where we belong. I know Jack would love it. Until that time comes—if it comes—wait for my letters. It may take a while, but I will be sure to get them to you._

_I miss you all so terribly much._

_With all my love,_   
_Zuzu_

Natalie didn’t even notice when the tear drop fell. It splashed across her sister’s nickname, given to her by their parents from the time she was a toddler.

A baby… She had a nephew. Natalie smiled at the thought, elated for her sister and brother-by-law, reminiscing about the previous letter she’d received some time back bringing news of their marriage. She was happy for April. Her sister deserved all the joy in the world after everything she’d been through. Natalie missed her more than words.

She stood and pocketed the letter, wrapping her shawl tight around her to start the trek back. Her parents would be waiting for her, eager to receive news of their daughter and her recent whereabouts, even if they were never given a precise location for safety’s sake.

Once she returned and her parents had read the letter, Natalie would put it with the others in the box beneath her bed. She kept every single one, even after her parents insisted they burn them to keep them from being found. She refused every single time, refused to destroy the one last link to her sister that still remained.

She passed by the Perkins house on the way home. The curtains were drawn and the windows dark. Things had been different since the Mayor’s passing nearly a year back. Natalie didn’t even pretend to be sad when news of his death spread through town. He’d caught a flu, and it took him within a week. She never forgave him for what he did to her sister, and even in death she never would. Ann Perkins faced little backlash for her role in April’s escape, for everyone believed that she’d been bewitched and tricked into switching places with her. Natalie hadn’t heard much about her since she’d moved to Eagleton with her new husband, Christopher Traeger or whoever, and that was fine by her.

The only thing that made Mayor Perkins’ death even better in Natalie’s eyes was that Judge Milton’s happened barely a month after that. He wasn’t missed by anyone.

Even the Langmans were long forgotten. They were the spectacle of their own scandal when their eldest daughter got pregnant out of wed-lock about a month after April’s escape. Shamed, they mostly stayed indoors these days. No one seemed to care.

By now she could see the house in the distance, smoke billowing from the chimney. Andy Dwyer’s cabin was the Ludgates’ new home, at least for the time being. If ever her sister and Andy were to return, they would have a place to live again if they so chose. For now, this house in the middle of the woods was far better than Natalie could have hoped.

She would go to bed wishing and praying that she would see April again someday. She longed to hear her sister’s voice once more, to see her smile, to meet the child that she’d been blessed with and created with the man who saved her life.

Until that day came—if it did come—Natalie would take care of this home. It’s what April would have wanted. That thought alone was all the motivation she needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, sharing, commenting and enjoying. <3


	6. Missing Moment: The First Night (T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _If Andy was completely honest with himself, he was still in shock that they’d escaped the way they did. He just never had time to think about it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by the ever wonderful anotheropti on tumblr as a look into Andy and April's first night on the run after escaping.

Andy wasn’t exactly sure how long they’d been traveling. If he could guess, it had to have been about least four hours now. It was hard to tell in the dark, the only light coming from the moon and stars above. The horse Ron Swanson had provided was strong, never tiring, pulling the wagon along with ease.

Beside him, April drifted in and our of sleep. More than once, she slumped against his side in apparent exhaustion. Andy wrapped an arm around her every so often, pulling her close and keeping her warm in the cool nighttime air.

It was still so unbelievable to him that they were doing this. That they were free, that April was safe, that she was no longer waiting to be walked to her death at the hands of a corrupt system. If Andy was completely honest with himself, he was still in shock that they’d escaped the way they did. He just never had time to think about it.

“Andy?” April’s voice was raspy, dry from sleep and exhaustion. She wrapped her arm in his and yawned. “Can we stop soon?”

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea,” he said, because he honestly didn’t. What if they’d been trailed from the start? What if Ann had been lying? What if someone had noticed they were gone and had set out after them? Whoever it was could be less than an hour’s ride behind them. Stopping could mean the difference between life and death, and after all they’d been through Andy didn’t want to risk it. “I think we should keep going.”

“Yes, but,” April yawned again, “I’m so tired, Andy…”

“I know.” He flicked the horse’s reins to go a little faster. “Just try to rest.” He rubbed her shoulder.

“Okay.” April nodded, stroking the wrist of her dress. Andy could see where her binds had cut into her skin, the horrible pink lines dotted with fresh blood from being irritated over and over. She inhaled sharply when her finger ran over a particularly angry spot.

Andy groaned. To be honest, he really wanted to stop. He was dead tired, he needed a break. The woods on either side of them were thick. Maybe if they pulled over and set the horse nearby to graze, they could set up a little camp for the rest of the night. There wasn’t long until morning, anyway. Perhaps a few hours wouldn’t hurt.

With a deep breath, Andy pulled the reins sharply to the left, and the horse veered off the path, pulling the wagon through the bramble. With some difficulty, they managed to navigate their way to a small clearing surrounded completely by dense trees.

“What’re we doing?” April looked around. “Why did we stop?”

“You’re right,” Andy said, hopping off the wagon. “We need to rest if we want to keep going.” He walked around the other side and offered his hand to help April down. On shaky legs, she stumbled into his arms and he placed her down gently. “C’mon, let’s set up.”

Together, they unloaded a few blankets. Andy took the softest ones and spread them out in the back of the wagon. There was barely any room for a person to lie comfortably back there, least of all someone Andy’s size, but someone like April would have an easier time. He thought it was safer, anyway. She’d be out of sight if anyone were to happen upon them in the middle of the night.

“What’s this?” April looked at him, then at the wagon. “We can’t fit in here.”

“No, but you can,” Andy said. “You sleep back here, April. I’ll sleep on the ground.”

“Andy—“

“It’s the only way to stay safe,” he said firmly. “I still don’t think stopping is a good idea, but if we have to, I want you out of sight.”

April frowned, and for a moment the past forty-eight hours seemed to fade away and she was that same confident woman from the pond by Andy’s cabin. She stared at him with hard, dark eyes and one hand on her hip.

“That’s insane,” she said. “I’m not sleeping back here while you’re on the ground.”

“April—“

“C’mon, we’ll both sleep down here—“

“April!” Andy cut her off, his voice rising considerably. April’s eyes widened, and she shrunk back just a little bit. Andy immediately regretted losing his temper even for a second. “I’m sorry,” he said quickly. “Really, I’m…I didn’t mean to raise my voice at you, I just—“

“It’s all right,” April shrugged. “Really…”

“It’s not.” He took her hands in his and pulled her close, resting his forehead against hers. April looked up at him briefly and looked away. “Hey, it’s not. I’m sorry. I’m just…I’m worried about you, okay?”

“Yes,” she whispered. “I know.” Again, she met his eyes, studying his face in that way, with that stare that had mesmerized Andy since the beginning. “You’re under so much stress because of me. You shouldn’t have to be. You should be back home, warm and safe.”

“April, no,” Andy shook his head. “I’m exactly where I’m supposed to be. C’mon,” he kissed her forehead. “Let me look at your wrists again.” He reached down, bringing her hands up for him to inspect. As he suspected, the skin was red and raw. Newer cuts dug into older, half-healed ones, and ugly dark bruises dotted her perfect skin. “Shit,” he breathed. “We need to clean you up.”

“It’s bad, huh?” April laughed humorlessly. “Better than my neck, I suppose.”

Andy’s head whipped up and met her eyes. Her words chilled him, if only because that scenario had seemed all too unavoidable less than half a day earlier. He didn’t like to think about that. “Hold on, okay? Here, sit down while I get the kit.”

April did as she was told, waiting for Andy to gather his mother’s old medicine kit and bandages. Carefully, he used a small amount of water to clean the skin. Her small hands disappeared in his own as he worked. April winced when he applied the medicinal salve to the cuts, her hands twitching involuntarily.

“Almost done,” he said softly. The final touch was wrapping her wrists in fresh linen, crisp and white. Hopefully it would last a while, or at least until they reached a new town. “There, all set.” He brought her knuckles to his lips and kissed them, first one hand and then the other.

“Thank you,” April whispered, punctuating her words with another yawn.

“Why don’t you rest?” Andy said. He guided her to the back of the wagon and gently lifted her so she was seated on the edge. Her legs were level with his stomach now, and she wrapped them around his back before pulling him in for a kiss.

It was soft, slow, her mouth warm against his. If he weren’t so exhausted he’d have delighted in opening up for her, in taking her on the blanket on the ground and loving her the way he wanted to, but now wasn’t the time. They broke apart with a soft sigh, and April stared at him with lidded eyes.

“I love you,” she whispered, running her hand through his stubble. “Thank you for everything.”

“I love you too,” he answered immediately. “C’mon, lie down.” He covered her up to her shoulders with the large, soft quilt. It was cold out, but he wasn’t going to risk a fire and someone seeing them. The blankets would have to do. He tucked her in as best as he could, the tight space of the wagon making it difficult enough as it was. “Try to sleep, okay?”

“Mhm,” April breathed, already half asleep as soon her head hit the quilt. Andy didn’t blame her. The past couple of days had felt like a lifetime.

He stood there, watching her sleep for several minutes. She finally looked at ease. Peaceful, even. Her breaths came in steady beats, the quilt rising and falling with her chest. Her beautiful lips were slightly parted, her eyes twitching under their lids. How he was going to be able to sleep, he wasn’t sure. Maybe he should just stay up? He was inwardly terrified of what might happen if he fell asleep unaware and someone were to catch up to them.

_No, that wasn’t going to happen. They were going to be just fine._

Andy dug up his crossbow from the luggage. With a heavy sigh, he took a seat with his back against the wheel of the wagon. It felt good to close his eyes, even for a minute. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d slept.

Just a minute wouldn’t hurt.

 

He woke up in the darkness to the sound of April’s heavy breathing. Sitting bolt upright, Andy looked around, trying to adjust to the dark all over again. He cursed himself for falling asleep. He was supposed to be the lookout in case something happened, and he already messed up. 

“April?” he called out, his voice barely higher than a whisper. Clumsily he disentangled himself from the blankets around his legs. 

“H-here,” she choked on her own words, and Andy felt her move nearby. Then he felt her hands on his arm and he turned in time for her to tumble into his lap, breathing erratically.

“April,” Andy held her as she wrapped her arms around him, “what’s wrong? What happened?”

“I can’t,” she whispered, her voice shaking.

“C-can’t? Can’t what?”

“I can’t stay by myself in there,” she sniffed loudly, pressing her head against his neck. Andy could feel her hands gripping around him, digging into his shirt. “I’m sorry Andy, I can’t.”

“Oh...um,” he said. “It’s okay, I’ve got you.” He rubbed her back. “Did you have a nightmare or something?”

April nodded. “I was back in the jail,” she mumbled. “This time I was alone. There was no one to stay with me, no one believed me when I told them I was innocent. Then they came to get me.” April’s voice trembled a little. “That’s when I woke up, and I was alone again.”

“I’m sorry,” Andy rubbed her back. “I just...I was afraid to have you out here in the open, y’know?”

“I know.”

“All right, new plan. Here…” Andy helped her lie down on the blankets, before maneuvering his way through the dark to retrieve the quilts in the back of the wagon. He laid down beside her, and April pressed herself against him as close as possible. “Is this better?”

“Yes,” April whispered. “A lot better.”

“I’m not going to let anything happen to you,” Andy assured her, stroking her hair. “I promise.” He wrapped an arm over her, holding her close.

 

Morning came faster than either of them anticipated. It was the sound of birds that woke Andy first. He blinked in the rising sun, sitting up a little on his elbows. April was still asleep, buried beneath the many blankets, her limbs tight against her body like a warm ball. They had to get moving. They were already behind schedule.

“April,” Andy whispered, stroking her arm. “April, wake up.”

She hummed something indistinguishable, rolling onto her other side. Andy leaned down and kissed her forehead.

“Time to get moving,” he said, gently shaking her.

“Just a little bit more,” she mumbled, swatting his arm away.

“We don’t have any more time,” he chuckled, watching her beautiful face scrunch up. “Come on. Get up and we can eat something quick before we leave.”

April sat up reluctantly and stretched, looking around. When she saw Andy staring, she grinned. “I’m up,” she yawned.

Andy kissed her quickly before digging through their belongings for some bread and fruit. April was quiet the whole time, sitting in the pile of blankets. She looked around, watching the trees, the clouds, the wind blowing through the grass.

“Are you okay?” Andy asked, offering her the food. “Here, eat something.”

“I’m just thinking,” she said, selecting a piece of fruit.

“About what?”

“About how I’m not supposed to be here right now,” she whispered. “I was supposed to be dead by now.”

“April, no—“

“It’s true Andy.” She looked at him. Her eyes were wide, but there wasn’t a hint of sadness in them.

“But you’re not,” Andy shook his head. “You’re here. You’re with me.”

“Yes,” she looked at him and smiled, cupping his cheek. “I am.”

Andy leaned in, kissing her softly. April reciprocated, leaning into his kiss, opening her mouth for him. When they broke apart a few moments later, Andy smiled.

“We’re going to be fine,” he whispered, his gaze darting from her eyes, to her lips, and back again.

“I know,” April nodded. “We are."


	7. Missing Moment: The Fire (E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy and April return to Andy's cabin to warm up and dry off after their dip in the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little missing moment takes place immediately after Chapter 2: The Pond

There was barely a sound to be heard besides the soft crunch of Andy’s feet on the leaves. April had never been carried like this before. Like a new bride in the arms of her husband and lover, Andy held her like she weighed nothing. It was thrilling and new, and April felt all sorts of heat spreading throughout her limbs and a sharp surge of arousal between her legs. This, plus the activities at the pond they now walked away from, was too much stimulus for her. She felt relaxed, incredibly so, but that hunger for him only grew stronger, and she needed to have him again.

“Did I hurt you?” Andy stared at her, a sleepy smile on his face. “Back there? Did I make you uncomfortable?”

“Absolutely not,” she said, rubbing his bare chest. He had just the right amount of chest hair. Not too much, but enough to show that he was a grown man. Some of the other men— _boys really,_ she thought to herself—that she’d been with could barely grow a beard. Andy was strong and thick and rugged. He was large, _large everywhere,_ she thought with a smile, and he made her feel like a woman. For once, she didn’t have to do all the work.

“Good,” he chuckled. “You...God, you’re beautiful,” he shook his head like he couldn’t believe it. “When I came across you swimming in that water...the way the moonlight was shining on you, your body...you were glowing.”

April grinned, tightening her grip around his neck.

The walk back to the cabin was a short one. Once inside, Andy set April down gently before bolting the door again. Still naked, she shivered, clutching her arms to herself as her teeth chattered loudly.

Andy looked over. “Oh, hold on one moment, okay? I’ll get this place warmed up fast.”

April nodded. She watched as he moved quickly, grabbing a huge blanket from his bedroom and setting it down in front of the fireplace. Then he handed a second one to her. She wrapped it around herself gratefully as Andy began piling logs in the hearth. It didn’t take long for him to get a fire going, which felt incredible compared to the cold they were leaving behind. 

“Let’s set our clothes out,” Andy suggested. “They’ll dry faster this way.”

April did as he said, then immediately laid down beside the fire across the quilt. She could see Andy watching her, eyes roaming across her body hungrily, just as he stared while at the pond. She smirked, giving her eyes a playful roll.

“You going to keep staring or are you going to come join me?”

Andy chuckled. “Oh, I’m absolutely going to join you.” He gave the fire one final appraisal, added one more log, and came to sit beside her. 

April watched the way his body shined in the firelight. The golden glow highlighted every curve, every sharp angle of bone and muscle. He had a pleasant combination of both, she noted. His chest was broad and muscled, tapering off to a flatter, yet softer stomach. His arms bulged and flexed, years of drawing and firing his crossbow obviously contributing to his strength. His legs were just as hard, and he had thick thighs that April just wanted to hold and squeeze and press her lips against for hours.

“You want to talk about what just happened?” April asked. 

“What is there to talk about?” Andy asked. “Was it that bad?” 

“No!” April shook her head. “Oh, God no…it was amazing. It’s just that you told me you are supposed to marry to the Perkins girl,” she said. “Did I just make you commit adultery?”

“No,” Andy said, scooting closer to her. “We aren’t married yet, and honestly I didn’t even know we were still supposed to be. It’s not like I haven’t been with other women since my parents died.”

“I see,” April nodded. “Many?”

“No,” Andy said, “a few.”

“Funny,” April sighed. “A woman has relations with more than one man and she’s labeled a whore. A man has relations with more than one woman and it’s just fine.”

Andy frowned. “Well, I don’t think any less of you.”

“You shouldn’t,” she said firmly.

“I’ve never met a woman like you,” he added, reaching out to brush her cheek with his finger. He lingered there for a moment, before drawing it across her chin and down her neck to her collarbone. The intimacy of that one gesture alone was amazing. It made her feel warm inside, and the pulsing between her legs grew stronger. 

They sat staring at each other. It was almost strange that their nudity, which only an hour before had been such a topic of discussion, seemed completely natural now. Andy was the first man who’d ever looked at her this way, like he wasn’t ashamed to be with her, like he wanted more than just her body. He seemed as though he wanted her company, and for a moment it made her feel truly desired.

April moved slowly, crawling forward until she could slide easily into his lap and face him. She locked her arms around his neck and kissed him, hard yet gentle enough that they weren’t bruising lips like before. She took her time, sucked on his bottom lip and kissed his upper one. She relished the feeling of his beard scratching her skin as she giggled quietly against him. 

Andy kissed her like she needed him to, his hands cupping her cheeks tenderly, palms sliding backwards and into her hair. He took a small fistful in his hands and gave a soft tug, and it made every nerve in April’s chest hum in pleasure.

“Sorry,” he whispered against her neck. “Didn’t mean to pull.“

“It’s all right,” she said quickly.

The fire was warm at her back. Between the warmth from the flames and the heat emanating from Andy’s body against her skin, April had never felt more amazing. She let her hands explore him, running down his chest and stomach. His cock was hard, his erection pushing against her stomach persistently. Without hesitation she gripped him, her cold hand wrapping around his thick shaft and pumping once.

“F-fuck,” he moaned, throwing his head back. “D-do that again…please…”

“Like this?” She repeated the motion. Andy groaned loudly, the noise a deep rumble that echoed off the walls.

“Yes,” he breathed.

April wanted to do one better. She scooted out of his lap, her eyes never leaving his. He watched her, curious and breathing heavily, one of his own hands going to wrap around himself before she shook her head slowly and pulled it away.

“Uh-uh,” she shook her head. “Hands off."

_“God—“_

“Let me,” she smirked. She slid down until she was on her stomach and inching forward. Andy looked on, his eyes nearly bulging out of his head. She gripped the base of his cock, wrapped her lips around his head, and started to suck.

Andy let out a deep, shaky breath. She could feel him tighten under her grip, his body twitching this way and that, unsure how to react as he clenched his muscles to maintain control. “A-April,” he stuttered, “f-fuck—“

Her eyes continued to bore into his. She refused to look away and it only made him more aroused. She let out a low moan, vibrating off him. She could feel him shaking.

“Mmm,” she popped off him with a wet sound and grinned. “Did you like that, Andy?”

“So much,” he grunted and gasped. “G-God...”

“Want me to stop?” She teased him, her mouth hovering over his cock so her lips barely grazed him. Andy shook his head like a mad man. 

“No!”

“Well,” April licked up his shaft and Andy moaned again, gripping the thick blanket in his fist, “I think I have a better idea...” She sat up and straddled him, working her body up his legs until his cock was sitting wet against her stomach. He was big...thick everywhere and his dick was no exception. It felt perfectly stiff and large inside her at the pond and she was sure this would be even better. “Okay?” She smiled down at him, and Andy stared back up at her, his green eyes wide and dark pupils dilated so large they looked completely black. It was like he didn’t know what to make of her.

“Please,” Andy whispered.

April took a breath and lifted herself. Sinking onto him, she let him fill her all at once. The feeling of completion was so incredible, so satisfying, that she had to close her eyes tightly. She moaned out loud, echoing the sounds Andy was making from deep within his throat. There was something different this time, whether it be the angle or the position, or the fact that they were dry and warm and she was still slightly stretched from the first time. No matter what it was, April wanted to feel him forever. She wanted him forever...wanted him to be part of her. Joined for life, though she knew it could never happen. It was an incredibly primal and strange feeling. 

“Oh…shit, Andy,” April took a shaky breath. She looked down at him, and his eyes closed like he had to take a moment to compose himself. April started moving slowly. Just a slight raising and falling of her hips, dragging herself along him to his tip, before she would slide back down with a slick sound. 

“Oh fuck,” Andy grit his teeth. “You’re so amazing, April,” he panted, watching himself sink into her over and over. He bucked his hips up erratically, trying to match her slow rhythm.

April steadied herself, her hand splayed across his chest while she moved. She was starting to sweat, both of their bodies slicker in the heat of the fire. She sped up, rocking harder. Andy pulled her close against him, closing the gap between them so he could kiss her. She held the back of his neck, moving her lips down his jawline, scraping against the stubble there. Each press of lips made Andy moan. His hands moved to her hips, squeezing her nice and tight.

“Touch me,” she breathed against him.

Andy’s hand immediately moved to her breast, his thumb flicking her nipple roughly until it was as hard as before. He lowered his head to suckle her, making her shiver. He broke away for just a moment before his tongue folded against her other breast.

“Here,” she moaned, taking his wrist and guiding him to where they were joined. Andy caught on immediately, his thick fingers rubbing her clit in shaky, uneven circles in an effort to match her hips. “Yes…just like that, Andy…”

“You’re beautiful,” Andy bit her neck, then sucked, then bit again, alternating between teeth, tongue and lips, all while she continued to ride him and he worked her clit until she was so sensitive it was bound to spill over in a devastating wave. It didn’t take much longer.

“Oh God,” April mewled, her rhythm slowing and getting sloppier by the second. Her breaths came quickly now, she could feel herself getting slick as she slid along his cock with ease, and that overwhelming numb pleasure washed over her like a wave until she blacked out and saw stars behind her eyelids. 

Andy grasped her hips in primal desperation. He was still hard as ever, eager to find that same release. Grunting, he leaned in and pressed his forehead against hers. Her body felt limp in his arms.

“Come for me,” April whispered, her teeth nipping at his ear lobe. “I want to feel you inside me, Andy.”

Andy growled, jerking his hips up and stilling. April could feel his warmth spreading within. She smiled, breathing with him as he pumped slower and slower in time with his comedown. His breathing was erratic. Deep, gasping breaths giving way to smaller huffs, until he laid back against the blanket on the floor. 

April laid across him, nuzzling his neck. Andy rested his hand across her back.

“You know,” Andy coughed out, letting his fingers play against her skin, “I think you might’ve done me in just now.”

April laughed, trying to catch her own breath. Pressing chaste kisses to his neck, she could taste the sweat beading along his skin. “Maybe we should try and get some rest?”

Andy lifted his head a little to look at her. His beautiful eyes reflected the fire back at her, and he smiled. “Yes,” he nodded. “We need it.”


End file.
